Married at Seventeen
by Sorark
Summary: Bella and Edward get married at seventeen which only makes her life even more complicated. How out of control will life get for them now with Mike wanting to kill Edward? Will this become a fun project or hell? I suck at summaries. twist&turns inside R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Married at Seventeen**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does not me.

**Pairs**: Edward/Bella, Bella/Mike (for now), later Mike/Jessica

Chapter one

I never thought I could ever feel this way about someone before. With everything that has happened to me that is; the near death accident. I don't think I would actually change a thing about me now. For the moment I do know this. One, I was completely in love with Edward, two I didn't know when I'd see Jacob again, and three…I was a vampire or so I thought.

888888

"Bella, sweetie are you sure you want to do this it's really not necessary?" my mother said, "Phil really doesn't want you to leave on his account."

"I'm not leaving because of him, I just I miss Charlie and he's been lonely for a long time…it's only fair I go and live with him for awhile." I told her almost serious now that she might have believed me.

"If that's what you really, really, really want Bella?" Renee asked, hoping I'd change my answer.

"Yes, it's what I want." I lied.

My mother looked at me with disbelief but it passed when a small smile came across her lips, "I'll be fine don't you worry, Charlie will be there and I already know how to take care of myself mom."

She sighed and hugged me tightly for the last time, "I'll come and get you if you need anything okay?" she said letting go.

"Okay mom," I said with a smile, "I really need to go now before I miss my flight."

Five hours and then I'd be in the smallest town where the _sun_ simply didn't exist. Forks. With my dad, Charlie, who had been happy about my idea to come and live with him.

_Five Months Later_

"I was wondering if maybe we could go and see 'Iron Man'," Mike said with hoping eyes.

"I don't know Mike; I'm not really in the mood for violence right now." I said hoping he wouldn't get mad at me again. For the past two weeks all he's wanted to do is something from one extreme to another and now violent movies, "How about a comedy movie or maybe even a romance one?"

"Bella come on a romance movie? I mean please you should just kill me now," He said with a disgusted face, "I mean don't get me wrong those are alright but I'm a guy and I love to see things blow up."

"How about something else then Mike, I'm just not in the blowing up kind of mood today."

He seemed to laugh at that because usually I'm never in that kind of mood. "Bella you've been here for five months and we've been together for three," he said hinting at something. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a blowing up kind of mood…otherwise you'd be dead by now."

"That's not true." I said not really paying attention to him. I seemed to be distracted today more than usual. Maybe it was because there were five new students today in school. Or maybe it was because Mike was really starting to bother me today or pressure me.

I looked across the cafeteria to see five beautiful _if that could even compare to what they looked like _people. Three of them were guys and two girls. They all looked like they were fashion models of some kind and they all looked nothing alike. One looked rather big and scary for my liking, kind of like a weight lifter with dark curly hair. The girl to his right had long blonde wavy hair; she was the kind of girl you would see on the front cover of _Sports Illustrated_. The other girl was petite like with dark hair which was short and pointing in every direction. She was sitting next to a blonde hair rather tall guy. He 

looked a little on the weaker side if you asked me but still muscular…and then there was him.

He didn't look like the others really he wasn't bulky and big like the one but not as thin looking as the other. He was more boyish then the others with untidy, bronze color hair. He had pale skin too just like the others. They all sat together with trays in front of them but they didn't seem to be eating anything. They just stared at the food like it would run away if they took their eyes off of it.

"Bella!" Mike seemed to have yelled in my ear. "I swear do you listen to me when I talk to you?" he was now waving his hand in front of my face. "Sweetie?"

"I think she's in a trance," Jessica Stanley said, "Or maybe she's dreaming she was someplace else?" she added for enjoyment.

"Hello…earth to Bella," he said again as he continued to wave his hand in front of my face, "Anyone home?" Irritation clearly visible in his voice. Then he finally decided to see where I was looking or what I was looking at. He sighed and said angrily. "More interested in the Cullen's then me now hugh?"

Jessica seeming to have liked what he said looked over at them and smiled. "Well Mike, you do have to admit…they are gorgeous. Especially the younger one." She winked at Mike with a smile on her face. He stood up knocking his chair over. "Gosh Mike anger issues much?"

He ignored her and started walking away but he wasn't leaving the cafeteria, no he was walking over towards them. We stared at mike with wide eyes. No one has yet tried to talk to any of them; it was possible because they gave off a vibe that scared people.

"Hello there," Mike said as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to the younger one. "I'm Mike, Mike Newton." As he said this they all seemed to look at him slowly but after they did they quickly looked away, all but one.

"Hi." He said to Mike who seemed frightened. "I'm Edward but I've seen you once before today in history class." He said almost to quiet.

"Um…yeah that was me. Listen I know you're new here and everything but I want to get one thing straight okay?" Mike said leaning back in his chair. The others still not paying any attention to him. "Isabella Swan is off limits do you hear me? Stay away from her!" 

He said a little too loudly then stood up and left. Edward on the other hand just simply half smiled at him as he walked away. He turned his head and looked to see where 'Mike' had gone back to.

"Mike was that really necessary?" Angela Weber said looking up from her tray of half eaten food. "It's not like the Cullen's are going to do anything to us."

"I never said they were, but Edward seems like the guy who would break apart a wonderful relationship for fun." Mike was now looking at Jessica. She had been sitting next to Eric Yorkie and Angela across from Mike and I.

"Yes well Mike whatever you said to Edward, I think it made him mad because he's now staring at us!" Jessica said her gaze locked on Edward. _I guess she likes him after all who would of guessed? She moved from Eric to Mike but he took me and now she like's Edward. _

Mike wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer into him with a smirk on his face. "Bella have you decided what you want to do tonight?"

"No not yet Mike but I'm going to get going class starts soon." I said pulling away from him as I stood up. After I said that he immediately stood up next to me and grabbed my hand.

I walked to Biology with Mike in a daze. I wasn't actually paying any attention to him again which was starting to make him mad. I just couldn't stop thinking about the Cullen's or well just one of them really. When we walked into the room Mr. Banner was standing in front of his desk smiling.

He was holding what looked like two rings, well they were both silver and dull. Nothing was on them. They were just simple bands. When the Bell rang everyone took their seats. Then _he_ walked in.

He walked up to Mr. Banner and handed him a piece of paper and he signed it and gave him a book. He looked around and pointed to the only open seat left. The seat next to Jessica Stanley. He walked down towards her slowly and sat down putting his things on the table. Mike was now looking back towards her with enjoyment.

"Now class I'd like to try something new with all of you. Yes I've asked the other teachers about this and the principle and they seem to like my little idea. Yes everyone 

should know each other by now so there shouldn't be too much of a problem." Our biology teacher told us as he picked up a piece of paper. "The teachers and I paired you up with another person and no, you are not allowed to change your partner.

"What we have decided to do is to marry you guys off for a school project. You will have to act like man and wife and you will all be required to do certain things as a couple. You will have to spend quality time with your spouse, keep track of what you guys do, and fill out these worksheets."

Everyone in the class looked at each other in shock.

_Marriag_e?

"Mr. Banner I'm only seventeen-years-old, I'm too young to be _married_," Angela complained, "My mom will freak!"

Mr. Banner just simply laughed at what she said, "Your parents have been notified with what we are trying and Miss Weber it is a pretend marriage for a grade. I'm not actually marrying you all off so relax." He put on a pair of reading glasses as he held up the list. "Now when I call your name you and your husband will put on a ring and go sit down next to each other, understand?"

He was looking at us as we nodded our heads in a yes position. I looked back behind me at Jessica who was actually paying no attention to anything that was going on, because she was to focused on Edward. He wasn't looking at her of course but _me_. I felt my face get hot and I turned back to face Mr. Banner.

"Now we have Eric Yorkie and Angela Weber," he read first on the list, "Lauren Mallory and Alex Watson. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley," he read out loud and when he read out Mike's name he was shocked that he wasn't with me. He was going to complain but the teacher continued to read names, "Isabella Swan…" he said looking at me and paused, "…and Edward Cullen."

"WHAT!" Mike yelled as he stood up, "If anyone's going to be _her_ husband it's going to be me!"

"Sit down Mr. Newton, I didn't put this list together by myself and sorry but you are stuck with Miss. Stanley. If you don't like it tough." Mr. Banner told him but Mike didn't 

sit down he kept standing ignoring what he was told. "Now if you could go and sit by your _husband_ or _wife_, I will pass out _your_ rings."

I looked behind me and _he_ didn't move at all, he just looked at me. I sighed and grabbed my things off of the table and the floor. I walked over to him and set my things down as he continued to stare at me. I did notice however that Jessica and Mike were sitting at the table right in front of us.

As Mr. Banner was passing out the so called _rings_, Mike turned around in his chair and faced us.

"So did you decide yet?" Mike asked me again, "I mean if you don't want to see a movie we could always go back to my place?" he asked giving me a different option. "My parents won't be home," he added smiling at me.

I looked at him shocked; did he really just say that to me? I didn't know what to say to him. Should I make something up like 'I promised Charlie that I'd help him with something today' or that I wasn't feeling good and I just wanted to go lay down? Of course if I lied to him he'd know right away since I'm terrible at it. If anything I should just say yes to the movie, who knows what he would want to do at his house…alone. "Um…I'll think about it okay Mike?" I finally managed to say with an uneven voice.

"Come on Bella you were complaining about the movie violence earlier and maybe you're right we should do something more productive?" Was it me or did he just wink at me when he said the word productive? I couldn't thing straight at all. "Bella?"

"When you say productive," I managed to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Okay now everyone should have their rings so please do put them on." Mr. Banner said interrupting us. "If they don't fit however I am truly sorry. You will just have to get it sized." He smiled at himself.

I sighed and picked up the silver band that was on the smaller side. I slid it on my third finger on my left hand and sadly it fit. _'Great I'm married to someone I don't even know.' _I noticed however that Edward seemed to be sitting away from me, almost clinging to his chair. It seemed oddly strange that he was doing that, he was acting like someone was going to walk in and kill him. Either that or like I was going to kill him.

"Bella please?" Mike begged, "If I come and get you around 6 o'clock we can go get something to eat and then go back to my place?"

"Fine Mike," I sighed, "But you're the one telling Charlie what we're doing today not _me_." He didn't say anything all he did was smile and turn forwards until the bell rang. I found it just a little weird how Edward didn't even say hi to me. I wonder if I made him mad or something.

888888

"Hey Bells how was school?" Charlie asked me when I got home. "Who are you married to?"

_I_ _sighed_. Out off all of the things he wanted to know was _who I am married to_. MARRIED? Why did the school decide to come up with this stupid joke project?

"Um…actually some new kid in school dad," I said walking into the kitchen. He followed me in of course, right on my heels, "His name is Edward Cullen but I don't really know him."

"Ah," my dad said leaning against the counter, "Dr. Cullen's son, he must be a nice boy?"

"Actually he didn't really talk to me," Charlie look displeased, "Anyway Mike wants to do something with me tonight and he wants to come get me around six o'clock is that okay?"

"Tonight?" he asked confused, "Bella it's a school night. I don't really think that's the best idea for tonight." He told me sitting down in his favorite chair again. "Just tell him you have a lot of homework and your father said not today."

"Sure dad, that's fine I guess I'll go tell him and see if he likes that?" I said sarcastically as I walked up the stairs.

"You know what Bella; I think he's changed your attitude towards me. That hurt." He yelled up after me.

I dialed Mike's number when I sat on my bed. I didn't even have to wait one ring did the trick. "Hello?" he said in a hushed voice.

"Hi Mike it's me. Um listen about tonight..."

"Oh I can't wait either I'm actually happy my parents left an hour ago according to their note and they won't be back till later. Can I go get you now?" he asked excited.

"Um actually my dad said I can't do anything tonight since it's a school night." I said not really caring anymore just happy to get out of this little plan of his tonight.

"Oh…well I guess maybe tomorrow then since…"

"I have to go Mike sorry, bye." I lied and hung up the phone.

When eight o'clock came around and dinner was done, I went back up to my room after saying goodnight to Charlie to finish my homework. Biology was easy since I had most of this back home when I was with my mom. English on the other hand I didn't really enjoy. Half way into my essay on _Why Shakespeare Is Important_, my phone rang.

I walked over to my phone and sighed. I did not recognize the number, "Hello?"

"Hello," A deep voice said on the other line and he sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't really introduce myself earlier."

"Um…that's okay." I told him.

"This is Edward Cullen, do you remember me?" his voice was soft and calm. I wonder if he had noticed his behavior earlier?

"Yes I know. I'm just wondering how you got this number?" I assured him.

He laughed on the other line, "My dad has access to everyone's file and I told him that you were _my_ pretend wife, so he gave it to me." He told me simply as if he had it written down.

"Oh well I guess that works." I laughed to lighten the mood.

"So _your_ boyfriend came up to me at lunch today," He said after awhile of silence, "He's not really friendly is he?"My eyes went wide. Why would Mike go up to Edward? He doesn't even know him, well no one really does he's new. "Bella?" he said on the other line.

**Authors Note:** Tell me what you think? Good? Bad? What do you think about Mike? Edward? Please be nice and no flames. I'll put the next chapter up soon. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Married at Seventeen**

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. You really made me happy. Mike is kind of a jerk in my story but there is a reason for that. Sorry if Bella is not really nice at the moment, she will come to her senses soon.

Chapter two

"Mike did what?" I managed to ask, scared of what he actually said to him. "Why?"

"I guess he thinks I like you or something. He told me to stay away." Edward told me. "Hey I didn't think you would be home tonight." My mind went blank. "He kept begging you to go out with him. What changed?"

"Oh that," I sighed and said. "Charlie told me no because it was a school night."

"Charlie?" he asked. "Who's that?"

"He's my dad."

"So you call your parents by their first name?" he asked a little confused.

"Um well no," I guess it never occurred to me that it might bother other people. "Just my dad actually I call my mom, mom."

"Why just your dad then, do you hate him or something?"

I could tell he was very confused, "I used to live with my mom and I didn't really see Charlie. I used to go down and visit him until I got him to start coming up to see me in the summer. That was about three years ago." I wonder if a short detail of my long life would help him. "Why did you move to Forks?" I couldn't help but ask. Why would anyone in their right mind want to live somewhere where it always rains?

"My dad got a job offer and we decided to move because we were all sick of where we were before." He told me simply as if he had nothing to hide. "Why did you decide to move to Forks if you lived with your mom?"

"What job offer did your dad get?" I asked avoiding his question. When I first arrived in Forks, this small gloomy town, that's all anyone would ask me. Either that or they insisted on walking with me to keep me safe. What kind of _trouble_ could anyone possibly run into in this town?

"My dad, Carlisle, he's a doctor and he got a better job offer down here and he took it." Edward's voice was soft now only quiet, he didn't seem to be hiding anything from me. "Why did you decide to leave your mom, Bella? Does she not want you anymore or something?"

I laughed, my mom not want me. "No it's nothing like that really. My mother got remarried and her husband, Phil he travels a lot and she hates not being able to go because I'm there. So I decided to come and live with Charlie so that she could go with him. Phil's her life."

"That doesn't seem fair to you?"

"Life's not fair," I said sighing. "Besides it wasn't very fun seeing my mom mope around the house. I just want to see her happy."

He hesitated before he spoke again, "I guess I can see why you did that then."

"Um Edward, would it be alright if I talked to you tomorrow? I have to finish this stupid English essay." I said looking back at my computer screen. Out of all of the things I wanted to do this was not one of them.

He simply laughed at me. "That Shakespeare essay she's making everyone write? I found that rather simple but sure I'll let you go." He seemed disappointed or well his voice sounded that way. "Listen Bella, I was wondering about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked, "What about tomorrow?"

"Well I was wondering if we could get to know each other better? After all you are my wife and yet I know nothing about you." His voice was now childish almost. "What do you say; do you want to do something with me?"

"Tomorrow?" I asked again in disbelief. "That depends."

"On?" he challenged.

"Are you going to act like someone's going to kill you again or oh I don't know like a normal person?"

He laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow Bella, have fun with that essay." He said and hung up the phone.

_Essay_. I don't think I can even concentrate on this essay. Edward Cullen wants to do something we _me_ tomorrow, me!

_Mike_!

Crap, he's not going to like this if I have to 'cancel' on him again. Especially if I'm canceling on him for Edward of all people. I could fake sick and stay home tomorrow? That way I wouldn't have to deal with Mike or Edward.

Of all the people I wanted to stay away from Edward was not one of them. He seems mysterious in away but not scary. I did know one thing for sure. I wanted to get to know him and I don't care what mike thinks.

The morning came it was foggy out. No sun. No rain. I smiled to myself as I walked to the bathroom to take a shower, brush my teeth, and try to get my hair to work with me today. I felt like I was in a trance of some kind. All I could think about was Edward Cullen.

Is this a bad thing? I didn't really know but I did know that Mike wouldn't be happy with this. Did I finish my English essay? I couldn't remember. I sighed and walked back to my room. My essay was done and ready to go. It was sitting on top of my bright green folder ready to be tucked away into my book bag.

I put on a pair of light blue jeans, a light yellow and white striped shirt with a white sweatshirt over it. I put on my black converses and grabbed my school book bag and my tan coat and went downstairs to find Charlie in the kitchen still.

He was reading the paper and didn't even look up at me, "Morning Bells."

"Morning Charlie." I said grabbing a chewy bar, "You don't have to work today?"

He laughed at me. "Of course I do, I always have to work and make sure everyone's safe. I just get to go in an hour later is all." He put the news paper down on the table and he grabbed his cup of coffee. "You look nice today…what's the occasion?"

"Oh um, I just grabbed random things really." I said and look down. I wasn't dressed nice or anything really. Just in normal everyday clothes. "Well I should be going I don't want to be late." As I tried to leave Charlie stood up.

"Bella," he said in a weird voice. "I know you're seventeen and your dating Mike and everything." He looked uncomfortable. Was he really giving me a sex talk now? "Just promise you won't do anything stupid okay? I know your hormones are kicking in and Mike can be kind of demanding at times. Just don't go off and get yourself pregnant okay?"

Wow. Who would have thought my dad would be talking to me about this? I just stared at him with wide eyes for a minute or two. "Um…" I managed to say my voice uneven. "Okay."

He sighed and sat back down. "Go to school, I can always _talk_ to you later." I took advantage of this and left immediately. When I got to school I had twenty minutes to spare. I guess I left a little too fast. I grabbed my things and got out of my truck, locking the door behind me. Mike wasn't here yet I couldn't see his car. Jessica was standing over by the cafeteria doors wait for them to be unlocked. I did however notice a shiny silver Volvo car in the parking lot. I've never seen this before. Most kids drive old cars, or vans, or trucks but nothing flashy like this.

"Having fun are we now?" his playful voice asked me. I turned around to see Edward Cullen smiling at me. My heart stopped. Is it even possible for someone to do that to you and to look the way he does? I couldn't move. "Bella?" he seemed worried now the humor gone from his voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assured him that was half true I guess. "Is this _your_ car?"

"Yes." He simply said smiling again. "Out of all the things that could hold someone's attention it would be my car…who knew." Pure sarcasm came out of his mouth.

"No it's just that most people in Forks don't drive to flashy cars." I began to walk with him right at my side.

"Why is that do you think?" he questioned. "Are people afraid someone's going to vandalize there car, or maybe they just can't afford it?"

"You seem kind of selfish."

"No I just don't like being questioned about my car." He said calmly then sighed. "Listen I know your boyfriend hates me right now and everything, but as your _husband_ shouldn't I have a say if I can see you or not?" he asked throwing me off guard.

"What do you mean _if_ you can see me?" I managed to say keeping my voice as normal as possible. My heart however well that would be a different story.

"Well, Mike has this theory that since you're _his_ and everything that no other guy can spend quality time with you," he started to say as we stopped at the cafeteria doors. His voice was serious now. "That and well Mike I guess seems to have a big problem with me."

"You?" I said in disbelief. "Of all the people he complains about you haven't really come up into conversation." I went to open the doors but he beat me to it. He held the door open for me as I walked in the cafeteria. I smiled at him and he followed me in.

"That's also possible I guess. Does Mike tell you everything?" he challenged.

"You're new here though, Mike doesn't really know you well enough to hate you." I challenged back.

"Well I guess you're not good at reading people then. Mike seems to hate me more than anyone right now, if you haven't noticed." Edward sat down with me at a random table. He wasn't sitting next to me though. He was actually on the other side of the table as far from me as it would allow him to go.

"Well that's just because he's Mike and he doesn't know any better." I said and laughed. "If anything he hates you more now because he isn't my…my…"

"Your husband?" he finished for me. I half smiled. I don't know why it was so hard for me to say that word. I have nothing against marriage but seventeen is just a little young to play house. "It's okay he'll get over it."

I stared at him.

"Or maybe he won't but that's his own problem now not mine. I did nothing to him and he acts like I'm stealing _you_ away from him." He had a smug look on his face now. It was weird how can someone go from being serious, to playful humor, to serious, to just childish antics?

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked and all he did was stare at me.

"What do you mean?" he finally managed to ask.

I guess I didn't notice when Mike walked in because he was standing right behind me now. "What's going on here?"

"Just talking," was Edwards's simple answer. "You know getting to know one another. No harm intended."

Mike was now sitting next to me as close as he could with one arm around me, "We should probably get to class before were late okay Mike?" I said to him. Mike and Edward continued to stare at each other from across the table ignoring me. It wasn't a friendly stare either; they looked like they were going to kill each other. "Mike!" I said louder breaking their little stare off. "Class before were late." I got up grabbing my book bag and Mike slowly stood up, his eyes still on Edward.

"Later then." He said and walked away with me.

Once we were out of site he let go of me but we continued to walk to math class. Jessica would be in there waiting to talk to me like she always did. "I don't like him, Bella, I don't want you talking to him again do you hear me?" Mike was angry at me again, what a surprise.

"Mike, I kind of have to talk to him," I told him but he didn't listen to me. Why was he acting like this? "I have to talk…"

"No actually you don't Bella," Okay maybe angry was a bit of an understatement. "See this stupid project Mr. Banner wants us to do. You can always fail it!"

I was shocked. Why was Mike being such a jerk to me? "Mike I'm not failing a project because you want me to! This is stupid you're overreacting!" I yelled at him and then ran the rest of the way to class.

**Authors Note:** Chapter two up and going. Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews. Tell me what you think?? Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Married at Seventeen**

Chapter three:

I walked into math class or well I tried to once I got there. I went to my seat throwing my backpack onto the floor. Jessica looked at me shocked. I'm usually not the angry, violent type of person. It's just that _Mike_ is pissing me off! Why is he trying to control me now more than before? He's never _restricted_ me on who I can and can't see so why is he starting now?

I grabbed my math book and binder out of my backpack and set them on the desk. I knew Jessica was looking at me wondering what's bothering me. I didn't even have to look at her to feel her eyes on me.

When Mike walked in the room like he was going to kill somebody, something seemed to click in her head. She looked at Mike and then at me and then Mike again. I guess she wasn't sure on what she wanted to do.

I looked at the clock, five more minutes and then class would start. I sighed and leaned against the back of my chair, "Hey um…Bella, I know it's none of my business but are you and Mike fighting?"

Was it me or did she say Mikes name a little too eager. I just rolled my eyes, "It's nothing Jess, were fine." I lied. That didn't even sound convincing to me.

"What's going on?" she pressed.

"He just doesn't want me to talk to Edward." I still wasn't looking at her, "That and he's acting like he owns me now."

"Well technically doesn't he?" she asked, and I turned my head slowly to meet hers.

"Um no he doesn't Jess," I said shocked. "It's my body not his and besides I'm not married to him so technically he owns no part of me," I think I was more mad at myself now. I finally managed to whisper, "I'm just his girlfriend."

"Yes you are his girlfriend which makes you technically _his_." Jessica told me again. "It's quite simple if you ask me. If you're dating the guy he has a right in what you can and can't do."

"Well I'm also Edward's wife so technically I'm _his_ too." I shot back. A part of me actually wished I was his.

"Bella it's only pretend. It's for school so technically no you're not. You're Mikes and only his." She said happily.

I sighed and decided to let it drop. She was just as stubborn as Mike only she was nice about it. I mean seriously what was she trying to get at anyways. Is she trying to tell me that it's only normal for a guy to be controlling over his girlfriend enough to drive her insane! I didn't want to be here anymore. I just wanted the day to be over so I could leave.

I looked up to find Mike glaring at me. I guess after class would be fun. Well at least I get a break since he goes to history next and I go to Spanish.

Trying to pay attention was hard. At least we weren't really learning anything new so I wasn't going to be killing myself to try and figure out how you do this. The period went by rather fast actually and then the bell rang. Almost afraid to leave, I put my things in my book bag slowly then stood up. I walked over to the doors where Mike was waiting for me. I was actually happy I didn't see him until lunch again.

"I'm going to get to class. I'll see you at lunch and yes we are defiantly going to be talking," His voice was angry. Nothing happy about it. "I'm pretty sick of your attitude lately and it's about time it changed," I didn't say anything to him I just stared at him, "If you don't think it can well, I can always change it for you." After that he stormed away leaving me behind.

Spanish went by in a blur and so did history. I think I literally crawled to lunch. I don't really remember ever walking that slow in a long time. Why was I so scared to see Mike again? What did he mean by, _I can always change if for you_? I shivered as I opened the door to the cafeteria. I went into the lunch line like always but I somehow lost my appetite, so I just got a bottle of water. As I walked out of the lunch line I just had to run into someone. I guess that's what I get for not paying attention to where I'm going.

His strong arms caught me before I could hit the ground, "Are you alright?" he asked me as he helped me stand up straight. "You look pale are you feeling alright?"

My luck, out of everyone here I had to run into him. He was now smiling at me but his eyes didn't. "Bella?" his soft velvet voice said again.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I hope Mike wasn't looking for me. If he saw me right now he'd probably kill Edward, or just start screaming at me. "I should probably go." As I began to walk away he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"I was actually hoping I could eat lunch with you today? You know get to know you better?" he said and looked down disappointed, "You're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry today." I was now looking around like a maniac. I wonder if Mike was even here yet. I thought I took my time getting here.

"Well I guess not _eat_, but how about you sit with me?" he asked again hoping that he would get a yes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I whispered looking down. Why was I such a coward? Maybe it was because I didn't want to see his face drop. He looked all happy.

My eyes then grew wide as the doors opened. Mike and Jessica walked in together. Edward looked over and sighed, "_He_ doesn't want you to talk to me?"

It didn't really sound like a question but a statement. "No not really."

"Why do you let him get to you, Bella?" he asked staring at me, "It's not like he _controls_ you," I couldn't even look at him. I was a coward, "I guess I'll be over there if you change your mind. I'll see you in class." And then he was gone.

Mike was coming towards me with Jess right beside him. They were talking but I couldn't hear about what. I looked at him and then over at Edward. He was now sitting with his family chatting away. I didn't know what to do anymore. "Hey honey," Mike said as he stopped in front of me, "Not hungry today?"

"Not really." I whispered. When was the yelling going to start? Or would he yell at me in a crowded room?

"Jess, I guess we'll meet you at the table." Mike said to her as she picked up a tray. She simply nodded and started grabbing her food.

"We can wait for her." I told him. "It won't take her long."

"Okay then," he was angry. Oh no! "Why were you talking to Edward?"

"I ran into him coming out of the lunch line." I couldn't look at him and that just made things worse.

"I told you not to talk to him!" he looked pissed, "Stay away from him Bella otherwise _we_ will be have problems!"

"Problems like what exactly?" I said so softly I didn't even know if he could hear me.

"Just stay away from him, Bella, he's just trying to break us apart!" he took a step closer towards me and I stepped back. He looked repulsed. "Honey you know I would never hurt you right?"

I didn't answer him, I just looked away. I could feel the tears coming up. Trying to keep them back would be more difficult. I looked over at Edward who had been looking at me. He looked worried like he knew something I didn't. That was a sick feeling, his brothers and sisters also staring. I wonder if they did knew something I didn't?

"Come one lets go sit down?" his voice was lighter now.

"Is she okay?" Jessica asked standing next to him with her lunch tray.

"She's fine," Mike assured her, "Now let's go and join the others before lunch ends." They started to walk away but I didn't move. My feet were frozen. Why did I even go out with him in the first place? That I couldn't remember. He used to be so nice and kind to me but now. "Bella are you coming?" his voice was harsh, I expected that.

I started to walk but I didn't go to him. Instead I walked right passed him and I left the cafeteria leaving them behind me. I think he might have yelled my name but I didn't turn around, I really didn't want to find out. I was almost to the office hoping they would let me go. Then I heard him yell my name again.

I wonder if they will ask me what's wrong. I look terrible and my trader tears starting to run down my face. "BELLA!" he yelled my name again. I was almost to the office doors too. I sighed and decided to turn around. It wasn't Mike that went after me, it was Edward. He looked like he could kill someone right now but his eyes were soft. I didn't know what to do, that and I was in shock.

"Isabella what happened?" he asked me as his walking slowed, "Are you crying?"

I looked away knowing that I was. I was just too embarrassed to admit it, "No." I said and my voice cracked.

He sighed, "What happened?"

"Nothing I just want to go home!" I half yelled and I turned to the office doors again but he stopped me.

"If you want to go home, throwing a _fit_ won't get you there." He told me, "Just go in there with me and don't say anything okay?"

He was helping me? I couldn't say anything so I just nodded and walked in with him right behind me. "Sit down." He whispered and walked over to the desk.

"Mr. Cullen, hello what can I do for you?"

"Yes um Miss. Swan isn't feeling well and I was wondering if I could take her home?" he asked her.

She looked over his shoulder and at me. I felt like I was going to pass out. Wow I _am_ a coward! "I can excuse her from her classes," she said trying to speak normally. I wonder if he does that to everybody. "Do you need to be excused too?"

"Yes please if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, just make sure she gets some rest."

Edward walked over to me and he helped me up once he noticed that I was shaking. "I'll do that." And then we were out the door. We walked through the parking lot and I started to head to mine but he grabbed me by my jacket. "Bella you are in no condition to drive, I'll have Alice or someone drop it off."

"I'm fine seriously Edward, I can drive!"

"Bella, you can try but I'll just win and I am taking you home." Once we were standing outside of his car he unlocked it and got in. I did the same folding my arms.

"I really don't need to have you drive me Edward, I'm capable of driving myself." I hoped that would let him let me go.

It didn't work. He turned the engine on and put the car in reverse. I sighed as we left the parking lot. This was the first time I was actually _alone_ with him. It was silent for the longest time until he spoke. "So what really happened today?"

I turned my head to look at him. He was still driving but he was looking at me. His eyes were curious. It felt like he was trying to figure something out with his mind but I let it go. "Nothing exciting really just the same old."

"Bella?" he actually sounded worried. I saw the houses pass by on my street and then I wondered how he knew where I lived. I was going to ask him but he pulled in my driveway, Charlie's cop car gone. "I wish you would tell me."

"It's just what Mike said to me." I was holding back the tears now. "Don't worry about it Edward I don't want a _war_ to start."

He laughed at me, "A war now?"

"It's not funny Edward, Mike is the kind of person that will hurt you." I hope that might help him understand.

"I'd like to see that." I think he was picturing it in his head, him fighting with Mike because he had a huge smile on his face. I guess his humor was back. I sighed and put my backpack in my lap and I was about to reach for the handle. "Would I possibly be able to come in?" he asked me. His humor gone but his voice was serious. "I'd really like to talk to you about something's."

Charlie not home, Edward inside _alone_ with me…talking. What's the worst that could happen besides Charlie finding out and having a fit because I had a boy over unsupervised? I sighed.

"Sure I guess you can _come_ _in_ Edward." My mind was wondering. "How did you know where I lived?" I asked as I opened my door. He was already out of the car and next to me. When did he get out? I rubbed my eyes. I guess I wasn't paying enough _attention_ to notice.

He simply laughed and walked with me up to my house.

**Authors Note:** Please review and tell me what you think, don't just read but review. I'd really like to know what you think even if it's not a positive comment. I'll have the next chapter up on Sunday since it's a holiday weekend for me. I hope you like it and don't 

kill me for how I left it. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews I like them a lot. It helps motivate me.

REVIEW!!

Happy Independence Day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Married at Seventeen**

**Authors Note:** Okay lets clear up something shall we. Yes the Cullen's are still Vampires. I made them differently than the book as well as how much Edward can handle or resist Bella. Um yes Mike is a jerk isn't he well I hope you like what he gets……Read and Review!

Chapter four:

Edward was walking next to me as I began to fiddle with the keys. I had like fifty. I had my keys still from back home. My mother insisted on me keeping them with me in case I decided I wanted to come back, and I had the ones Charlie gave me.

I had a key to my old room, a house key, the garage key, my bike lock key, my mom's spare car key, my truck key, Charlie's house key, a key to my room, a desk key, and a key to the back door. Why it was different then the front door, I had no idea. Okay so maybe that's not fifty but that's a lot of keys plus all of my key chains.

I could tell he was watching me search for the house key, a smile on his face. When I found it I went to unlock the door. My hands were shaking. Great I hope Edward wasn't watching me. Why was I shaking anyway, l usually don't. I tuned the key and unlocked the door, Edward followed me in.

I set my keys down on the table and I set my book bag down next to them. I sighed and looked at him. "Do you want anything to eat?"

A grin formed on his face as he thought. I wonder if it was a joke of some kind. I waited for him to answer.

"Drink maybe?" I asked instead and then his eyes lit up.

He sighed, "No I'm good actually. What about you, Bella, you didn't eat anything."

"I'm fine. So what did you want to talk about?" I walked past him and went into the living room. He didn't follow me. Instead he walked up to a table and picked up a picture. He looked at it for awhile and then set it back down as if it was never moved. "You never did tell me how you knew where I lived." He turned to me now. His smile gone.

"Out of all the things you could possibly ask me, you pick that one?" his voice was playful. He walked over and sat down in the chair opposite of me.

I just stared at him waiting for my answer.

"Bella, I may be new to this town and school and everything, but I'm not unobservant. That and I have connections." He simply smiled.

"So what you mean to tell me is you had your dad go through my files to get my address?" I was a little confused.

"I could have done that," he paused, "It _was_ on possibility."

"Was?" I asked him, "You make it sound like there are more."

"I don't have to tell you everything do I?" his smile was gone. "Now out of all the school's I've ever been to, this is the first time I've _ever_ been married."

I sighed. He wanted to talk to me about marriage. Why?

"You don't sound too happy about that." He crossed his arm, still looking at me. "Do you have something _against_ marrying people?" he pressed.

I looked away. Why does he care anyway what my views on this project are? Marriage. Who really _needs_ to get married anyway? "Bella?"

"It's a long story." I finally said. "How many schools have you been to?"

"It's not like we don't have time Bella," his smile now back. "Why do you want to know _my_ school count?"

"I was just wondering actually. You said out off all of the schools you went to…I guess that made me curious." That and I was trying to change the subject.

"More than five," he told me, "I'm used to being a new student. It doesn't really bother me anymore."

Hmm…I wonder, "What about your friends or your _girlfriends_ do they like it when you move away?"

He laughed. "I never have time to make friends really Bella, or I don't try to." He hesitated. "I move around a lot and I guess you could say I like to be _alone_."

"So before now you have never talked to someone outside of school before?" I asked, "Someone that's not in your family?"

"No, we usually stick together for the most part. We don't really like getting _involved_ with people." His voice was soft, "So I guess I answered your other question too."

"You seem like the kind of person that wouldn't have a problem getting a girlfriend."

He sighed, "I guess I never found anyone of interest _before_."

"No girls pretty enough for you?" I questioned.

"It's not that Bella. Look's aren't everything you know?"

"Then what is it?"

He looked away from me. I didn't like when he did that. "I don't think it is," he paused looking for the right word to say, "_Possible_ for me to get close to anyone."

"What do you mean? Possible?" I was now confused. It's possible for everyone to get close to someone.

"Well I don't really have _luck_ I guess you could say, with the girls. Well some aren't all that bad but most only like me for how I look," he struggled with his words. "That and I don't really feel the _need_ to get involved with someone so I go my own way."

I didn't know what to say to him now. He was being honest with me and I wasn't being honest with him. I wonder if that bothers him at all. I looked down at my hands on my lap. I sighed and almost whispered, "It broke my parents apart."

He looked at me but didn't say anything. I continued to play with my hands not looking up. Maybe he though my reason was stupid. "They were young and got married right out of school."

"So you hate marriage because it _tore_ your parents apart?" he asked me.

"No I don't hate it for doing that to my family. I just sometimes think that I'm following in their footsteps and I'm going to be married at seventeen." Wow that sounds weird now.

"Just because you're young doesn't mean you're following your parents place Bella." Edward told me and I looked up at him. "You have your entire life to figure out what you want to do and who you want to be married to. No you don't have to marry the first guy you meet or date because actually, there are plenty of guys out there. Guys better then Mike."

"How did he get in this?"

He sighed, "The point is Bella no one is forcing you to get married at seventeen, or eighteen. You can wait till your twenty-six if you wanted to."

I laughed, "It's not just the age that bothers me. It's just that if you get married young, everyone thinks it's because the girls pregnant." He looked confused, "Well, how I look at marriage is differently from others I guess. I don't want to be stuck in a small town where no secrets are kept. I want to be able to do something with myself."

"That doesn't seem so hard. I just still don't understand why you _hate_ marriage." Edward was smiling now.

"I just have a feeling that I'm going to be stuck with Mike _forever_ and get married young."

"Why is that?"

"Mike can be hostile at times I guess. He has problems with his temper." My voice was a whisper, "He can be really sweet when he wants to be, but lately he's been the opposite I guess. He's been yelling at me and controlling me."

"Why are you with him then Bella?" he was confused.

"That's just it, I don't know."

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Why was I still with him? What did I even see in him in the first place? That I could not remember to save my life. Edward stood up after looking at his watch. "I have to get going." He told me though his objected. "I need to pick my brothers and sisters up from school."

I forgot about that. My truck! It's still there in the parking lot. "My…"

He cut me off, "I will have Alice or Emmett drop your truck off if you don't mind?"

It's like he read my mind, "No I guess that's fine. I really don't feel like explaining to Charlie that I left school because of Mike."

He half smiled, "I have your truck back before he gets home don't worry." He assured me. "Should I have them leave the keys in the truck or put them in the mailbox?"

"Um…" What kind of question was that? Why couldn't they just bring them to me inside? "I guess they could always bring them to me?"

"Well you don't really know them so I didn't know if that would be best…" he trailed off. "I'll bring your keys by later." After that he turned around and left taking my keys with him.

I sat in silence for the longest time. I didn't really have that much homework since it was Friday. I got that done in an hour. What I had missed for leaving early I would have to get on Monday. I wonder what Mike thought when he saw that both Edward and me were absent in biology. If anything it probably wasn't good.

My truck was returned a half hour later like Edward had told me, just no keys. Why did he want to give them to me later? Maybe I was missing something. It was five thirty now and Charlie would be home in thirty minutes. I got up and decided to make dinner. I haven't made him dinner in awhile and his cooking was starting to kill me.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said as he walked in the door, "That smells good." He seemed shocked that I was cooking again. "How was school?"

"It wasn't too bad I guess nothing really exciting." I lied.

"Well that's good I guess," he was looking through the mail. Sorting out all the junk mail from the actual real mail. "How's Mike?"

"Same." A simple answer which wasn't a lie.

"He didn't get to mad that you had to cancel on him?" he was opening what looked like the phone bill.

I sighed, "Well he was upset I guess but he's fine."

"Any plans for tonight?"

I watched him carefully as he read over the bill. He seemed unhappy with it. "Um…no actually I don't plan on going anywhere."

Small talk I hated small talk. It seems more like twenty questions but I'm used to it. Charlie sighed, "Bella where's your cell phone?" he asked me.

"In my book bag, why?" I asked.

"Can you go and get it for me?" I stared at him wondering why he would want my phone. I walked over to my book bag and took it out of the front pocket. My phone was on silent for school. When I opened it I had fifty missed calls and thirty new text messages. I shut my phone and handed it to Charlie. "You can have it back in two weeks." He turned it off and put it in his desk, locking it after he shut it. "Next time don't run up the bill."

I didn't say anything after all he did warn me. I wonder how much the bill is. Most of it was probably from _Mike_, he always had to talk to me and he loves to keep me on the phone until 3am sometimes. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all. I smiled to myself.

We ate dinner in silence which wasn't uncommon for us to do. Charlie seemed more into his food so I wasn't going to make him talk. I guess he missed my cooking as much as I did. Ribs, potatoes, beans, and garlic bread. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at his face all covered in barbeque sauce. He was like a little kid when he ate sometimes.

I was clearing off the table and getting ready to wash the dishes when the doorbell rang. Charlie didn't like having to get up out of his chair after a good meal but he did anyway. I started on the dishes hoping it was no one special. _Special_.

_Edward_? Could it be him? I tried to listen to the voices but I couldn't hear anything over the water.

"Hey sweetie," he said coming in the kitchen and I sighed, "What's wrong with _your_ phone?"

"Nothing's wrong with _my_ phone." He leaned against the counter as I rinsed off the plate.

"Okay, so if nothing's wrong with your phone why don't you answer it?" he questioned, anger visible in his voice.

"My dad took it away because _you_ call me too much." I told him as I picked up another plate and started to wash it.

"So you're ditching school now?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

I dropped the plate, "No Mike, I'm not."

"Okay so if you're so called '_not'_ then why weren't you in class?" his was pissed, but he was keeping his voice down so Charlie couldn't hear. "Were you with him, Bella?"

"Who?" I asked him.

"You know who I'm fucking talking about Bella!" he yelled at me, "Where you?"

"What I do with other people is none of your business," I said in a normal tone, Charlie was now listening to our conversation thanks to Mike. "I am allowed to have a life with other people too! My life doesn't stop existing when you walk away from me."

"Well it should!" he shot back, "Then you wouldn't be off with some other guy who's _brainwashing_ you!"

"Brainwashing me?" I was shocked, "You have got to be kidding me, Mike. I have to talk to Edward because of the school marriage project! He's not some random stranger I met on the street."

"You don't even know him, Bella!" he continued to yell at me, "You are my girlfriend not his, Bella, mine. What part of that don't you understand?"

Charlie was about it interfere in this fight but a knock on the door stopped him. "Mike you are overacting again."

"Right I am," he started again, "It's always me not you! Your just so special that you never do anything wrong!"

"Mike that's not true and that's not what I said," Why was he screaming at me now? Is that all he came here to do. All he wanted was to scream at me? "Why are you twisting my words?"

"Bella, I've told you time and time again to stay away from him!"

"Mike I've only met him yesterday and your acting like I've been cheating on you with him for months! He has no interest in me what so ever!"

"Yeah that's what they all say," His voice was quieter now but the anger was still there. "Bella, your attitude needs to change now because I don't like the way you're treating me."

Why did he have to do this? Does he get some kind of thrill yelling at people? I know he can be an ass at times but he's never like this. I didn't want to keep the _'what I can and can't do'_ fight going, so I walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked following me. I left the kitchen and was going to head for the door to leave but I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened. "Bella, you can't walk away from this," Mike continued to talk, "That and its rude to walk away from someone when there talking to you."

I turned around to face him. "Talking would require soft voices and people getting along. You have been screaming at me and you say I'm being rude."

"Why Bella why," he began, "I loved how you used to be."

"How she used to be," Charlie said interrupting him walking forward, "Bella used to be a very mature girl," Mike seemed to ignore him. "And you have no right to be yelling at her. Especially over whom she can and cannot see."

"What is he doing here?" Mike's voice was harsh, "Bella?" he looked at me.

"Mike if you're not going to listen to me and respect my daughter," Charlie began, "You will have to leave."

"Bella!" Mike yelled at me. I didn't say anything. I was actually looking forward to see Edward again when he told me that he would bring my keys back. Now with Mike screaming at me, Charlie defending me, and Edward…

"Should I get my badge and put it on?" Charlie suggested, "So then you might listen to me?"

"Badge on or not, I could care less," Mike told him. "You on the other hand, you have to go." He said pointing at Edward.

"Mike, Edward's not going anywhere." I managed to say. He looked repulsed.

"What do you mean…"

"He can stay," I said cutting him off, "You on the other hand need to leave." Wow I was actually standing my ground for once. I liked it. "You don't respect my dad, you don't respect what so ever towards Edward, and you definitely don't respect me. I think it's time you left."

"I'm not going anywhere." Mike said walking forward towards me. I took a step back and I bumped into Edward. I guess I didn't notice him come next to me. I shivered. When was Edward stone _cold_? Was he always like that? "Not without you, Bella!"

Edward pushed me behind him, "You really need to leave." His voice was serious, angry, but yet calm.

"You really need to back off okay, Edward!" Mike yelled, "You don't even know Bella, she's my girlfriend not yours!"

"She's _my_ wife," He simply said, "I worry about her and her safety when she's with you."

"It's a fucking pretend marriage because of our stupid ass teacher!" he was now in Edward's face, but he didn't move backwards. He remained still as a statue. Just staring at Mike. Well it actually looked more like a death glare.

"Mike," Charlie started, "I want you out of my house now before I drag you out myself!"

"You think you're so cool and tough because you're new. Well you have another thing coming Edward. Your life just _became_ hell. Enjoy it." Mike was smiling. He started to walk past Edward but then stopped. His face was amused.

Then everything happed way to fast. Mike turned around so fast and punched Edward. Or well he tried to. Instead Mike ended up on the ground with Edward standing over him. I stood there starting at them shocked. My dad's expression the same as mine. How did Edward dodge his punch and get him down on the ground before he even got hit.

Mike struggled to get up, screaming as he did, "Bella are you going to do something about this? He threw me on the floor!"

"You had it coming, Mike," Did I just say that? _Wow_. "I asked you to leave and you didn't."

"That's it!" He screamed, "Your act better change or…"

"Or what Mike, what are you going to do to me?" I asked him. "Just get out!"

"This isn't over." He threatened as he started to leave.

"Actually it is," I told Mike, he looked puzzled. "End of relationship."

"What?" his face was beat red, "This isn't over until _I_ say it's over!" Then he was gone, slamming the door behind him. I looked over at Edward who looked rather calm. My dad on the other hand was furious.

"Bella, I don't want Mike Newton in this house anymore." Charlie told me as he grabbed the phone. "You kids be good, I need to make a call." The he was out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, his voice was quiet.

"I'm fine," I told him sitting down, "Never better actually." He laughed at that. "How did you get him down to the floor so fast?"

He stopped laughing. "Oh…I," he hesitated not knowing what to say, "I um…I used to wrestle at my old school."

"Really?" I'd like to see that. "You were on the wrestling team?" I laughed.

"What is that so hard to _believe_?"

"Maybe." It was just a little. Edward looks so breakable in a way…but he could probably kill someone. He sends off _mixed_ signals, but nothing bad. Just good and scary. "Are you worried about Mike trashing your life?"

"Not really," Edward sat down next to me for once. I held back my smile. "I can take care of myself…as well as my family."

"But Mike knows people, he could hurt you."

"Bella, we can handle ourselves," he assured me, "We've been doing it for a long time."

"You're not _scared_?"

He laughed silently as he put his arm behind me on the back of the couch. He leaned forward, closer to me until we were nearly touching again, "Not at all…are you?" his voice was just above a whisper. His cold, sweet breath hitting my face.

I shivered.

I loved his eyes. They were a light gold now. Unlike earlier today they were dark. A unique eye color for a unique, but strange person. I smiled at him shaking my head. "Not really I guess no…" I hesitated, "…not with you here."

**Authors Note**: Okay that's all you get for today. I loved all of your lovely reviews. So send me more reviews and make me the happiest girl alive. If you don't that's fine I'll be happy anyways since it's my 9 month anniversary today... ..

Tell me what you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Are you happy Bella broke up with Mike?

Yes….

……….….No……?

Should Mike have had more than that happen to him?

Do you want Edward to _kill_ him? Well that's a bit extreme so I don't think I'll go that far, sorry guys.

Well until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Married at Seventeen**

**Authors Note:** I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story. I really like the happy and fun reviews, they make me happy. I'm looking to more as you read this chapter.

**It's kind of funny actually...I have more alerts for my story then reviews. Why those people don't review at the same time I dont know...it just makes me wonder.**

Chapter five:

I sat on my couch looking at Edward. He was leaning in towards me but he wasn't touching me. He was pretty close to it though with his arm behind me on the couch. We just sat there staring into each other's eyes. I hated my eyes they were boring, one solid color, but his were light gold. I've never seen anyone with eyes like this anyone until now.

Edward moved his right hand very slowly from his lap, and put it on my cheek. I closed my eyes, his hand felt like ice against my warm skin. I wonder why _he's_ so cold. He was moving his thumb slowly against my warm skin. His hand felt soft against my hot face. When I opened my eyes, he was moving his head down towards mine. I stopped breathing. I felt his icy, sweet breath hitting my face. I leaned closer to him putting my arm around his waist; his lips were almost touching mine. "Bella," Charlie called my name and we flung apart, "I was on the phone with Billy and he wants to stop by," He was now in the room, looking at Edward and then to me, "I hope that's alright with you?"

"Yeah dad," I sighed putting my hands back in my lap, "That's fine." I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye, he seemed fine. His was staring at the TV watching the news or well pretending to. My dad always did have bad timing, or well maybe he waited to come back in at that exact moment. I wonder what Edward is really thinking as he watched the news.

It was nothing happy just some sick story about how a five-year-old boy's dad was arrested, after keeping his son locked up in a breakfront. His neighbors called the police after hearing screaming and what they thought were gun shots fired. What has happened to people these days? I sighed and leaned back into the couch. Edward turned to look at me now. "Are you okay?" his voice was anxious.

I didn't even look at him as I answered his question, "I'm fine just a little tired is all." He was sitting on the couch still but when Charlie had walked in he moved to the other side. Why do I care so much about how _far_ away he is from me? I mean I don't really know him, but in another way it feels like I already do. "Tell me about your family Edward." I asked him.

He was quiet and I didn't notice when he moved to sit next to me again. Unlike last time now he _was_ touching me. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your parents," I asked him looking down at my hands, "What are they like?"

"My parents died a long time ago," he was whispering, "I hardly remember what they look like now."

"I thought that Dr. Cullen and…"

"Carlisle and Esme adopted me many years ago. They are my parents now and I love them very much." He told me cutting me off. I was still playing with my fingers. He took my right hand, putting it in his. I looked up at him seeing a half smile on his face. "Anything else you would like to know?"

"Your brothers and sisters?" I whispered.

"Alice and Emmett Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they were also adopted by Carlisle and Esme." Edward told me as he intertwined his fingers with mine, "I was the first one to join their family followed by Rosalie. Then Alice was taken in by them as well as Emmett. Jasper was the last to join are family. He struggles a bit with adjusting but its normal." He looked at me wondering if I was the slightest bit confused. "Carlisle and Esme are wonderful people, they saved me.

"Alice and Jasper have been together for a long time now as well as Emmett and Rosalie," he paused. "I guess things just work out for the best."

I was staring in his eyes again. I was lost and trapped at the same time. "You know something Edward?" I managed to say and he chuckled.

"I know a lot of things." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I wasn't so sure actually," I was still laughing, "I was beginning to worry."

"Hey!" his childish voice was back, "That hurts," A mocking tone. "So what did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering how old you were?"

"I'm seventeen, why how old do I look?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know you just don't look like your seventeen. If anything I would have thought you were around twenty."

"Twenty?" he asked shocked, "Wow that old am I?"

"Well you act _differently_ than the guys down here," I now felt bad for calling him old, "You're more mature and comfortable with yourself, unlike the guys here who act like there five."

He laughed, "Well thank you, Bella. I can now be mistaken for a twenty-year-old. Whatever will I do?" he mocked me.

"Billy's here sweetie," Charlie said coming into the living room. Edward was still sitting right next to me, holding my hands in his. Charlie looked surprised. "He brought his youngest son down with him. Do you remember Jacob Black?"

I saw Billy and Jacob come in the room. Billy was in his wheelchair and Jacob walked over to the nearest chair and sat in it. "Not really." I told him. I couldn't really remember a lot that went on when I used to be here. I was so young when my mom took me away from Charlie.

I couldn't help but notice Charlie staring at Edward. I looked down at are hands. His hand was warmer now but by a little as it remained in mine. Billy and Jacob seemed _tense_ and so did Edward. I wonder if they knew each other. Edward let go of my hand and stood up. "I should get going." He said looking down at me, "It was nice to see you again Bella," He looked at Charlie, "Nice to meet you." Then he left.

"I hope he didn't leave on our account?" Billy asked. "Long time no see Isabella. How are you?"

No one's called me Isabella in forever. Well if you don't count my first day at school here in Forks. "I'm good actually, just a little tired."

He smiled at me. "Charlie told me about Mike," Billy said and I looked at him and then my dad. "I'm sorry he treated you that way. If anything you could have down better."

I stood up angry, "That doesn't concern you and you have no right to question my judgment," I half yelled. "I'm going to bed." I half stomped up the stairs and I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me.

"Teenagers," Charlie said hoping to lighten the mood, "Can I get you anything Billy? Jacob?" I heard my dad ask before I turned my radio on.

I had no idea how long there were there, I wasn't actually paying attention to notice. Sure I felt bad how I overacted about Mike, but a part of me still cares about him. I was on the phone with Jessica when my dad walked in my room. "Can we talk?" he asked standing in my doorway.

Um…Jess," I told her looking at Charlie. He looked a little mad. "I'm going to have to call you back." I hung up and set the phone down.

"Bella," he walked in my room and sat down on the edge of my bed, "You could have been a little nicer to Billy. He was just concerned."

I didn't say anything; I just continued to look at him. He sighed, "I was actually hoping that you and Jacob would I don't know talk." He continued. "But you left in a hurry and everything."

"Sorry." I said in a whisper.

"It's okay," he paused then asked, "Are you and Edward an item now?"

"What? Dad were just friends."

"You two looked pretty close when I walked in. holding hands and everything."

"It's not like that," I couldn't believe he was asking me if I had a boyfriend right after I broke up with Mike. Well I kind of wanted to date Edward; I mean I did almost kiss him. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Fine, fine," Charlie said standing up, "I always have tomorrow to get you to talk. All day actually since I'm not working." He smiled and then left shutting my door behind him. I moaned and rolled over putting my face in my pillow.

The weekend went by slow. Charlie insisted we go fishing since I don't spend enough quality time with him. He spent most of the time questioning me. It felt like he had arrested me and I was being interrogated. He was asking me questions from school to Jessica to Mike and now about Edward. Sunday was the same, the questions he forgot to ask me or that he didn't have time to ask me yesterday he asked me today.

Why my dad took the weekend off I had no idea. He usually works or if he does take off he tells me. On Monday, I got ready for school and left before Charlie could interrogate me some more. Only when I walked outside his car was gone. I drove to school happy and in a daze. I got out of my truck and there he was walking over to me from his car. His brothers and sisters looked at him as he walked over towards me.

"Hello," He said standing next to me, "How was your weekend?" he was smiling like he already knew.

"Fine I guess," I told him as we begun to walk, "Charlie took me fishing with him and he interrogated me both days." He laughed.

"I'd say it was a fun weekend then," he was amused, "Nothing like being held hostage by daddy, telling him everything he wants to know."

I let it drop, "How was yours?"

"Fine I guess," he said mocking how I said mine, "Just went off hiking with Emmett and Jasper." Then his voice was serious, "Has Mike left you alone?"

"For the most part, I wasn't home Saturday and when I was on Sunday; I was being interrogated that he wouldn't let me answer the phone." I told him, we stopped walking when we reached the sidewalk. "He did leave about thirty messages though."

"He has problems," Edward was now looking behind me, "Bella I think you should get to class."

"Why?" I was confused, "Class doesn't start for fifteen minutes."

"Mike's on his way over and well it's not going to be pretty," Anger was visible in his voice, "Bella please go."

"No," I crossed my arms, "Edward you are not fighting him. He's not worth it."

"Well let's just hope I don't kill him for what he's _thinking_." He was furious.

"Thinking?" I asked him and he froze, "How would _you_ know what Mikes thinking?" I was staring at him confused. "Edward?" His brother Jasper and his sister Alice both walked over to us, hand in hand. "Edward how would you know what Mike is thinking?" I repeated. He just stood there frozen.

"Edward," Alice's voice was soft, "He really isn't worth fighting." Was it me or did she say "_worth_" a little different the everything else.

"I can _take_ care of him?" Jasper suggested smiling, "I'd enjoy it actually."

"What!" Alice shrieked.

"Jasper," Edward managed to say, his voice cracked. "If it comes down to that, _I'll_ do it." I noticed how he didn't take his eyes off of me.

"Maybe we should discuss this someplace else?" Alice said her voice quiet, "Where oh I don't know _people_ can't hear us?"

"Alice." Edward's voice was grim. "I let…"

"I mean come on it's not like I'm actually going to kill him or anything," Jasper said interrupting Edward. "I just want to mess with him you know, show him who's really in charge."

"Are you insane Jasper?" Alice didn't look to happy, "What are you thinking?"

"Well he loves to pick on people," Jasper started, "and well he's going to try and pick a fight with Edward, so I thought I could do it for him," he paused, "Fight I mean."

"You guys seriously I don't…" Edward tried to talk again.

"Jasper no!" Alice put her hands on her hips, "I don't want you beating up some innocent _person_!"

"Innocent?" Jasper said shocked.

"Hey!" I yelled confused out of my mind, "Does anyone care to explain to _me_ what is going on?"

They looked at me for a moment. Edward sighed. "I know." He said under his breath. I think it was directed more towards Alice then me. "I will."

"Jasper we should go." Alice said her voice low.

"Go," he began, "But I wanted to…"

"Now!" she yelled grabbing his arm and taking him with her.

I waited for Edward to talk. Mike was now closer to us with his pack. He looked like he was going to kill someone. "We should go before," he managed to say, his voice quiet and sad, "Mike gets to you."

"Edward."

"I'll explain everything later," he pleaded, "Just please."

"You promise?" I asked my voice no louder than a whisper.

"Yes, now get to class Bella." I stared at him for a second just looking in his eyes. He looked worried. I sighed giving up and I headed off to class.

**Authors** **Note**: You probably hate me for leaving it like this but I think its fun. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll have the next one out soon.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Married at Seventeen**

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Kathe H. who seems to be crazy for this story. Here you go Kathe.

**Authors Note: **I am starting this chapter by explaining what went wrong with her and Mike and how Mike is not a nice person anymore. Sorry if this chapter frightens you by the paragraphs. It's just something that I need to do. Also if you love this story of mine so much please go and check out my other one _Chances in the Shadows_. I promise it will be a good one too. I just don't know what to make the rating if I want it M or T. Please help me with that too!

* * *

_Okay I have __**102 Alerts**__ for my story; __if half of you or all of you would review__ I would love you all. I know it takes work but it's only like a minute. So please can some of you review….I know who you are too…..sorry for nagging I just want to know what you think and if you're confused or not. _

* * *

Chapter six:

I went to my classes in a daze. I don't remember ever having a day that was like this in my whole life. There were so many questions I wanted an answer to; I just didn't know if I would get them. Edward did promise he would tell me later today but that could mean anything. If anything he would just simply break his promise and say that I was delusional this morning and I have no idea what I'm talking about. I hated this I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted to know now but unfortunately I didn't get to see him until lunch. _Lunch_. He sits with his family at lunch so there's no way I would be able to sit with them. Sure Jasper and Alice seem nice and everything, just a little strange but I don't even know the other two. Why couldn't I remember their names? Edward had told me only three days ago what they were and I can't seem to remember. Maybe I just have a lot on my mind that I can't think clearly.

Of course in the classes I had with Mike, he did try to talk to me both before and after. He seemed to get mad when I didn't respond but that didn't stop him it only made him continue. For most people if you didn't even respond when they talked to you, they'd get the hint and leave you alone. With Mike, it just made him keep talking. It was like I was in jail and he was the bad cop yelling at me from behind the bars. He would follow me between classes telling me how he was sorry and how it wasn't even his _fault_. That if I was to blame anyone I should blame Edward because before he showed up we were _perfect_. I laughed when he said that which only made things worse. Life before Edward well it wasn't all that great. It was rather boring actually.

When I first arrived here in Forks, everyone was super nice to me. I became best friends with Jessica in no time. I spent a lot of my time with her on the weekends and such. We did almost everything together. It was nice because I was never this close with anyone before. Before I came here I've never had a boyfriend or anyone close, to them I was weird and I didn't fit in. Mike was jealous of the time I was spending with Jessica because he wanted to do things with me as well. When he asked me out that was a highlight of my life. It made Jessica angry and she didn't talk to me for awhile when I told Mike yes. He was really sweet, kind, and caring to me when we started dating too. I thought it was too good to be true. I found the perfect guy who liked me and to top it off he was a gentleman. As the weeks went on Jessica did start talking to me again and we started hanging out too.

When Charlie wanted me to get a job about two months ago that's when Mike started to change on me. We were dating for a month before I started applying for jobs. I got hired as a waitress at Froggy Hop and I worked there for about a month and a half. I quit because Mike would come by to check on me and he didn't like it when other guys were talking to me. He started getting paranoid when guys would stay behind to talk to me. He lost his trust and that's when we started fighting. That's when he changed anyways.

He went from good Mike and well liked to evil, controlling, paranoid Mike in less than two months of dating. He started calling me all the time coming up with _excuses_ like, I was just wondering where you were at or I need help with this assignment. Then he started getting ridiculous and if I didn't talk to him when he called he'd fight with me about what I was doing. He usually kept me on the phone until two or three in the morning and I always had to be talking to him. I just got to the point where I didn't answer my phone half of the time because I had to do homework or Charlie wanted to talk to me or do something with me.

Then when the Cullen's arrived at school he starting freaking out. I guess he didn't like it that someone else was more attractive then he was. When Mr. Banner paired Edward up with me, I think Mike lost it all together. He wouldn't let me do anything. Edward seemed really nice when I first met him. He was understanding and kind from the beginning no questions asked. I can understand why Mike is jealous of him but I think not letting me talk to Edward was a little much. I still love Mike yes and I feel bad for ignoring him, I just hate him yelling at me. I do like Edward yes and I think he might like me. I don't know if I want to get back together with Mike or go to Edward who would keep me safe but sadly he is hiding something from me and from everyone.

I was now on my way to lunch walking alone by myself in the rain. Great the weather was for once how I felt. When I walked in the cafeteria I was dripping wet since I was sulking on my way. Mike was sitting at the usual table talking up a storm with Jessica, Eric and Angelia. What I did notice was that he was sitting supper close to Jessica. Were they _touching_? I couldn't tell for sure but I wasn't hungry.

I knew I wasn't going to be welcomed at my usual table with my friends because of Mike. I walked over to an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria and sat down putting my book bag on top of the table as I sat down. It wasn't the first time I was alone at lunch before. Back at my old school I usually sat alone so I got used to it, but having been sitting with people for the past five months I felt out of place. I didn't really have anything to do, I didn't bring any books with me like I used to. That was one way I kept myself busy at lunch instead of staring at people talking away and having fun with their friends.

I hated myself I'm way to opinionated now. I was never the kind of person who fought with adults until now. I can't believe I let myself get this far out of hand. Charlie had told me a couple of times about my attitude change but I didn't believe him because he was the parent. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice him sit down next to me. When I looked at him he was staring at me intensely like he was trying to figure something out. "Hi." He finally managed to say with a smile on his face.

I smiled back, "I didn't see you come in."

"I'm just sneaky really," he began his voice playful, "I can go anywhere and you wouldn't even notice I was there until I said something," I laughed at him. He had to be kidding me who would _not_ notice him. "Either that or your just not observant."

"Thanks Edward, I really appreciate that." He chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. My eyes widened as Jasper and Alice sat down next to him. Surprise written across my face, I couldn't believe this. _They_ were sitting with _me_. Wow. I couldn't help but smile now, I was happy that I was now not _alone_.

"So did you tell her yet?" Jasper asked as he picked up his roll. He didn't eat it but instead he started ripping it apart. After he did that he started to make something with it. "Or are you to busy flirting with her?" he laughed and Alice hit him.

"Jasper can you be a little mature?" She was irritated you could tell by her voice. I'm not great at reading people but I am however good at reading there voice. "He just sat down like a minute before we did. Do you honestly think he could have told her already?"

He didn't say anything. He took his peas and he started putting them around his bread house. I guess it was his pea fence. "Well it is possible all he had to say were three words."

"Jasper something like this takes time, I mean he's not going to spring it on her at lunch." Alice started. I couldn't help but smile although I was confused. I looked at Edward and he was shaking his head from side to side. He wasn't mad though instead he was smiling.

"Well usually we run from people that we slip things to or who try to find out," Jasper started, "I think it wouldn't be so bad if someone knew. I mean come on he likes her and doesn't want to leave. He told us that already."

"Jasper," Edwards's voice was low as he spoke, "Why don't you go back to playing with your food and let the adult's talk," His eyes lit up after he said that, "Besides if anything it's my choice to tell her or not."

"Tell me or not?" I questioned him, "Edward, you promised you would explain everything to me later."

"Later being the key word," He told me, "Just not here."

"That's hardly fair!" I couldn't believe he was doing this, "You know I haven't been able to concentrate in any of my morning classes because of you."

"And that's my fault how?" he questioned.

"It's your fault because I can't get this morning out of my head." I told him, "I have so many questions I want to ask you and I'm confused out of my mind. That and I want to know how you could _hear_ what Mike was thinking earlier!"

"Wow," Jasper said looking at his fort, "Who would have thought that one little person could have so many demands." He was laughing now as he picked the pepperoni off of his pizza and placed it on top of his house. Then Edwards other siblings joined us sitting down next to Alice. The girl looked at Jasper weird for a second and then smiled. Why couldn't I remember their names?

"She comes with demands?" she asked him, "Jasper I think you keep Alice busy enough with _your_ demands."

"Like you're one to talk Rosalie," Jasper's voice calm, "Making Emmett do all these crazy things." Edward started shaking his head again and then he let it drop to the table.

That was it! Their names were Rosalie and Emmett. Now that I thought about it they didn't really have _common_ names. If anything Alice was the only one. I don't think I've ever met someone named Emmett or Rosalie let alone Edward. As uncommon as they were I seemed to like them more than mine. Isabella wasn't as common as other names but it was kind of boring. I mean sure you can have fun making other names out of it like, Isabel, Bells, Bella, and Izzy unlike other names.

"Actually I don't really mind doing _those_ crazy things," Emmett admitted with a grin forming on his face. Rosalie looked at him from the corner of her eyes trying to make her actions less obvious. "So what's this I hear that you wanted to fight someone today?"

I think Jasper forgot about that because when Emmett brought it back up his eyes lit up. "Jasper no!" Alice yelled, "You can't get into _another_ fight Jasper, Carlisle will get mad." She glared at her brother, "You just had to remind him!"

"Couldn't resist." Emmett said smiling.

"Jasper we should get going." Alice said standing up still glaring at Emmett, "Class will be starting soon…and unlike some picking a fight is not the brightest idea. If he does I blame you, Emmett!"

"One sec Alice," Jasper said about to pour gravy in front of his house. Mud for grass I guess, "I'm almost done."

"No your done now." She picked up both of their trays and started to walk away. I couldn't help but laugh, Jaspers face was priceless.

"Alice!" he got up and went after her, "You can't do that I was almost done!"

She sighed and set the trays down, "I can and I just did now let's go before you do something stupid."

I guess I didn't notice when Emmett and Rosalie left because when I looked up they were gone. I had been too _focused_ on Edward and my thoughts to notice. I wonder if they _liked_ me. I sighed and Edward picked his head up from off of the table. His light gold eyes staring at me intensely now. Whenever I looked into his eyes I seemed to get lost. It's like everything else doesn't exist just us. He turned his head away breaking eye contact and I didn't like it at all. He stood up looking down at me, "We should probably get to biology class before were late." He suggested.

I looked around and almost everyone was gone. I stood up grabbing my things as he smiled at me. We walked to his class at a rather fast pace in the rain. It was pouring now so we were actually half walking half running. We didn't talk as we did this. I was just concentrating on walk-running. When we entered class we took are jackets off and hung them on the hooks. We walked to our seats which were now behind Mike and Jessica. Mike turned around to look at me like he did in my other classes I had with him earlier. I looked away from him and I decided to use that time to get out my books. Mr. Banner walked in with a cheerful look on his face. I moaned. I wonder what I had _missed_ on Friday. He seemed too happy to be a teacher here at Forks High School.

"Now everyone knows that there happy marriage is for a grade right?" he asked or was he just reminding us, "Well I was talking with the teachers over the weekend and we have come up with the perfect idea for you to make this marriage more _real_," Everyone in the class looked at each other. What was he getting at or what did he want us to do? He is already making us wear rings to make it look more _official,_ now what did he want us to do? He walked to his back room for a moment and came back out holding something small. Well not really small.

"This here in my hands," He said holding it up so everyone could see, "Is your new child." A baby! You have got to be kidding me. A couple of people snickered while others were in shock. "I know it's not real but it does weigh as much as a new born. You will take this child with you wherever you go. It has a sensor in it so if it is left unattended I will know. That and it will cry," There were several moans, "Now you will use this to feed the baby," he said picking up a plastic bottle that was attached to the Childs arm for the time being, "Will the husbands come up and grab your new child."

A child what was _he_ thinking. If it was like a real baby then that means it has to be looked after at _all_ times. I think this was just there doing to make sure we are actually _spending_ time with are husband outside of school. Edward came back to his seat holding a baby with brown eyes. He smiled at me as he started rocking it in his arms. "You know it's kind of cute," He told me, "What should we call it?"

I laughed at him, "Well is it a girl or a boy?" I asked.

"Which do you prefer?"

"It doesn't really bother me I guess," I told him, "How about a boy? We can name him Rayne?"

He smiled at me and then looked back at the baby. He was holding him carefully in his arms making sure not to hurt it. "Well then Rayne it is."

**Authors Note:** Well there it is. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think so review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Married at Seventeen**

**Authors Note: **You pronounce the baby's name Rayne like (Rain) I just wanted to spell it differently because I have to be difficult. Sorry for the double alert I pressed the wrong thing... :(

All the alerts are killing me...if you also reviewed at the same time...I'd be smiling really big at the moment. 

Chapter seven:

I was amazed. I couldn't help but stare as Edward continued to hold the baby, our child Rayne. He didn't seem to mind the new challenge that was now in our lives. He just continued to smile as he rocked it in his arms. I was still surprised at him. He seemed to be having no trouble at all with the baby, unlike several others whose baby was screaming for help. Some people didn't even know how to hold it properly and they went up to complain to Mr. Banner because there child wouldn't stop crying. He showed them how to hold the child and that was it. He told us it was our responsibility now for the next _two_ _weeks_ and that we have to figure out how to make it happy on our own.

Jessica was looking at me now puzzled. She didn't have the baby; Mike did as he started walking towards us. When he reached his seat he gave the baby to Jessica and he crossed his arms. I heard Jess sigh as she tried to stop the crying. Mike didn't even bother to help her which wasn't fair to her since he has a younger brother. Mike knows how to handle a baby, Jessica doesn't. Why was he doing this? If he thinks by being mean to Jessica because she's my best friend is a way to get back at me, well then he has issues that or he really needs a wakeup call. He leaned forward resting his arms across my table. He looked tense and his voice was strained, "A bunch of people are getting together tonight at the movies," Mike started to say, "I was wondering if maybe you'll be there?" Is he serious, he can't possibly be asking if I want to do something with him after everything he has done to me? "Were all going to see, _The Dark Knight_."

I felt Edward stiffen beside me which was weird because he normally sat so he was as far away from me as he could get. Today he wasn't, he was sitting so close to me. How could I have missed that? Should I tell Mike, I have no intentions of getting back together with him and that he should just give up on trying? Do I have no intentions of getting back together with him? Why must I think like this. I was the one who broke up with him not the other way around. All Mike is doing is messing with my mind. I must have shown some kind of expression that Edward had saw and he spoke up, "Actually Mike," he started his voice harsh, "Bella is going to my house after school today."

"Why on earth would she be going to your house!" Mike was pissed, "She doesn't know you!"

"Well we actually have a few lose ends to tie up," Edward told him and he handed me, Rayne. When his frozen hands touched mine I flinched. It wasn't because I didn't like it when he touched me, I just wasn't expecting him to be that _cold_, though it did feel good against my boiling, hot skin. Edward made sure I was supporting the baby correctly before he turned back to Mike. "That and we also have our child to look after so I don't think you'll be seeing Bella anytime soon." I couldn't believe how real they made these things it was actually kind of creepy. I was rocking Rayne back and forth and then his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep in my arms. I couldn't help but smile. "I'm so sorry for _your_ inconvenience Mike, but maybe some other time in the future." Edward's voice was anything but sorry.

I couldn't have been happier for class to be over. I couldn't stand the death glares that Mike and Edward had continued to give each other. It was terrifying, I never thought it was possible for to people to look at each other with so much hatred. Well it is possible yes but I never thought it would ever happen over me. Edward walked me to my next class which happened to be English. I don't mind it as much because it's a class I actually enjoy. I just didn't want to go to it today because I didn't have Edward with me, but it was one of few classes I didn't have with Mike. Edward walked me to my desk and took Rayne from my arms. I slid my book bag off, setting it on the floor and then sat down. I reached for Rayne holding my arms out but Edward didn't move. He held him in his arms and he smiled at me, "How about I take him this period?" he asked, his voice soft and quiet.

I opened my mouth to complain but no sound came out. I could tell in his eyes that he didn't want to let him go. He sighed and started to give him to me. Now I felt bad because he went from being all happy to sad. His eyes dropped. "Edward, you can have him."

He paused. He looked confused more now than before, "Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Go ahead, I can tell you really want him with you. I'll just see him after school." He smiled at me and brought Rayne closer to him so he was against his chest. The warning bell rang and Edward had to go. We said goodbye and he walked away with Rayne. I couldn't believe how attached I was to him. Well I guess you could say to both. I didn't want Edward or Rayne to go. Kind of silly actually since Rayne is only after all…fake. He was still cute though. English classed dragged today. It felt like the hour class period was three hours long now. I was amazed at how impatient I was to see Edward. When the bell finally rang I through my books in my book bag and literally ran out of class. I can't recall the last time I have ever acted like this. When I got out side I didn't have to look far for him. Edward stood in front of me with Rayne in his arms. He looked at me surprised and smiled. "Eager now are we?" his voice playful and husky.

I blushed and looked down, his breathing stopped. "Can I hold him?" I asked not daring to look at him. He chuckled and bent down, putting Rayne in my arms. His cold hands brushing across my arms, even with a jacket on you could feel his touch. It was intoxicating, I wanted him closer to me. Before he let go he made sure I was holding him right like he did last time.

"Make sure you support the head Bella," He told me, moving my arm so that it was under the baby's neck. "There see you're a natural," he smiled, "I think you would be a _great_ mother."

I laughed at him, "Yeah not really, if anything I'd probably end up killing the child."

"Don't say that Bella," he stepped back from me, "If anything you would be the perfect mom." I let it go and started to walk towards the parking lot. I was headed towards my truck by he stopped me. "Oh no you don't," he pulled me towards his car where his brothers and sisters stood waiting for him, "You're going to my house today remember. That and you're not driving while holding a baby."

"You have got to be kidding me," I complained as he dragged me over to his car, "What about my truck?"

"We'll come back for it, it's perfectly safe here." He unlocked his car and opened the trunk putting his book bag in it. His brothers and sisters did the same copying him. "Here let me help you," he said and took Rayne from me. I took my book bag off and Emmett took it from me, throwing it into the trunk as he closed it.

"It's cute," Emmett said and laughed, "It looks just like _you_." Jasper joined his laughter and got hit by Alice.

"Do you have to be so violent Alice, I'm just having fun." Jasper complained.

"Why can't you for once in your life oh I don't know act your age?" Rosalie questioned, "Besides show a little maturity we have company."

"Oh come on Rosalie, Bella knows were only playing around." Emmett told her and she didn't look happy.

"Yeah Rosalie," Jasper said backing Emmett up, "It could be worse you know, we could be killing each other."

"Well lets be happy that's not happening," Edward said, "I don't want to have to break things up again."

I felt out of place but at the same time I felt welcomed. They were all so nice and friendly, I just didn't know what to say to them. Edward walked over and opened my door for me. I smiled at him then slowly got in the car. He handed me Rayne carefully and he wasn't going to let go until I had him right in my arms. "Edward come on I think I know how to hold a baby." I told him irritated. He looked at me questionably and then let go. He closed the door behind me and walked to the other side.

"I still don't understand why," Emmett said crossing his arms across his chest, "It's not fair!"

"Must you be a pain?" Alice asked and moaned, "You're giving me a head ache that and you're so annoying!"

"You have a problem Alice," Emmett said shaking his head, "And you're the one who says I have _issues_."

"Can we not?" Jasper asked, "Every time you put her down she gets mad for the rest of the night and she takes it out on me."

"Guys," Edward said leaning against the open car door, "I'm leaving."

"Well sorry its lonely for you at night Jasper," Emmett told him, "I really don't care."

"Wow okay guys seriously you all have issues," Rosalie said, "Can we go I think _someone's_ a little impatient."

"Can we go or do you guy want to walk home?" Edward asked again. They looked at each other and laughed. Somehow if it was even possible Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all fit in the back. Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap so that did help, Rosalie in the middle between them. Alice folded her arms across her chest, upset with Emmett, she didn't talk. Jasper wasn't happy about that now. Edward changed gears, backed up and then changed them again and started to drive away leaving my truck behind me. It was silent. No one was talking. That usually wouldn't bother me but for some reason it did. After all it was now later so why wouldn't Edward tell me about earlier now. I was still holding Rayne as we were on our way to his house. I wonder if _his_ parents knew. I know Charlie didn't. I looked out the window and everything was flying past us so fast I could barely recognize anything. Afraid to know why that was I looked over to see how fast Edward was driving.

"Oh my god, Edward slow down!" I yelled and started to freak out. His brothers and sisters just simply laughed but Edward turned his head and looked at me worried.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked.

"Are you crazy?" I half yelled at him, "Do you have a _death_ wish? Slow down you're going one hundred and twenty miles per hour!"

"I love driving fast Bella, and your completely safe." Edward told me still looking at me.

"Can you concentrate on the road?" I asked and he hesitated but turned back to face the road. He slowed down a little so I wouldn't be terrified but he only slowed down to one hundred miles per hour.

"Bella, he always drives like this and we've never been in an accident or gotten a ticket," Rosalie assured me, "We love driving fast so it doesn't bother us."

"Right," I managed to say, "I like to follow the _laws_, because my dad just happens to be the Chief of Police."

Alice smiled at that, looking out the window. She continued to give everyone the silent treatment. With Edward driving like a complete psychopath we got to his house in no time. It was far away from everyone's, located outside of town on a road you could barely see. There house was beautiful it amazed me. It looked like a castle in a way, it was huge and white. We walked in the house and Edward put our book bags next to the door. Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs while Jasper followed Alice into another room. I stood there in the entryway which was very bright. The house was even more beautiful on the inside.

They had a lot of antiques and pictures. Every room was different though from what I could see. I walked over to a display of different pictures. One looked like it was from the nineteen hundreds. I don't actually know the year but I could tell how they were dressed and the people in it looked like Edward and Emmett. The one next to it was I think maybe the nineteen seventies. It also looked like Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice only from a different time period. I continued to stare at the pictures in disbelief. I didn't need to turn around to know that Edward was standing right behind me. His cold breath on the back of my neck was slow and quiet. His voice was low when he spoke. "Perhaps we should talk now?" he asked but I was more focused on a picture that was dated, 10 August 1916 and there were three names written on it below, Edward, Elizabeth and Edward Anthony Masen. I couldn't believe my eyes the boy in that picture looked just like Edward. Masen…Could that be his _real_ last name? "Bella?" his voice was a whisper. I turned around to face him, his face grave. Behind him I noticed there were two people now in the room, Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward," Carlisle said in a normal tone, "Perhaps maybe for her benefit you tell her in your room or a place where she won't feel threatened."

Edward turned around to face his parents. They stared at each other for the longest time until he turned back towards me. Esme looked at me and noticed I had a child in my arms. She smiled and started to walk forward slowly, Edward tensed up a bit so she decided to ask, "Can I take him with me?" I looked confused and then remembered she meant Rayne. "I haven't held a baby in a long time," She slowly and gently took him from me, her hands were cold too just like Edwards. "What's his name?"

"Rayne," Edward told her as she held him in her arms, "It's a new part of _our_ marriage project."

"Oh so you're his beautiful wife," she said like she already knew, "It looks like someone forgot his manners, I'm Esme Cullen his mother."

"I'm Bella Swan," I told her as Edward looked away.

"My husband Carlisle," she said turning to look at him where he stood in the entryway, "I take it you already know the others?"

"Yes." I told her.

"I'll show you around the house," Edward told me as he stepped closer to me, he hesitated before he grabbed my hand. He lead me out of the room and up the stairs. I couldn't help but notice the pictures on the wall. As we walked past rooms he told me what was in it or whose room it was. We walked past Emmett's room which he and Rosalie were both in. We heard laughter before we walked by and when we looked in we saw them both on the couch, Emmett on top of Rosalie. He said something along the lines of, "It's not fun to not be able to move now doesn't it?" Edward leaned in and shut the door shaking his head. I looked at Edward confused and laughed. He lead me to the end of the hall and he opened the door. "My room," he told me and I walked in, he shut the door behind me letting go of my hand. He then walked over to a black leather couch which was in the middle of his room. It was different than any other couch. It was shaped like an S and you could sit on either side of it. He sat on the side facing a wall covered in music CDs, books and movies which was surrounded by his stereo. On the other side he had a huge flat screen TV which took up half of the wall and under it on the floor he had a DVD, VCR, and many different game systems.

I walked over and sat down next to him looking at the table in front of me. It had many different magazines and remotes on it. Edward was so quiet and it was starting to make me worry. Since I first met him he wouldn't shut up but now he won't even talk. We sat there for what felt like forever in silence. "So are you going to tell me how you could hear Mikes mind this morning or do I have to guess?" I said breaking his long silence.

He sighed and looked at me slowly. "Bella, I can't really give you an answer for that," he managed to say. I was about to interrupt him but he continued talking. "But I can tell you something else," I waited, "When I touch you, do you ever wonder _why_ I'm so cold to you?" I didn't say anything I just shook my head in a yes position. "Well there's a reason for that."

"What would that be?" my voice no louder than a whisper.

"I'm um…" he started to say watching me closely, "I'm not like you."

I was confused, "What do you mean not like me?"

He waited for what seemed like the longest time then finally said, "I'm not _human_," he waited watching my reaction or just waiting for me to say something.

**Authors Note:** Don't kill me please! Just read and review please, I love getting reviews so I'm looking forward to more. I'll be mean and I won't update the next chapter until I get….hmmm…..at least 30 reviews. It is possible because I have a ton of alerts for this story. That surprises me too.

So review please and I'll love you forever!

Sorry for the cliffy guys dont kill me, I'll never do it again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Married at Seventeen**

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took me awhile to write this. I had writers block which I hope never happens again in this story. I hope you like it, tell me what you think. This story is rated M for later. 

Chapter eight:

He waited for what seemed like the longest time then finally said, "I'm not human," he waited watching my reaction or just waiting for me to say something. I didn't move I just sat there staring at him in shock. I guess my reaction showed a little more then I wanted it to. Not human…what could that possibly mean. If he wasn't _human_ then what was he? As I thought my facial expression changed and my eyes wondered. He did say he changed schools a lot and that he was seventeen. Maybe I should have asked him when his birthday was…oh what am I thinking for crying out loud. I'm wondering about his birthday when he told me he wasn't human. What is wrong with me? Well at least I'm not panicking that's at least something. Now I know why his dad suggested him tell me alone. He moved his hand closer to mine slowly testing my reaction. Right before he could touch mine I stood up, reality coming back to me hard and fast. "Bella are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Am I okay?" I asked him, "Am I okay?" I started to panic, my breathing became fast and the floor started to spin. I couldn't see clearly everything was blurry and moving way to fast. My head felt really heavy, I couldn't walk straight. My words became slurred. Edward stood up and was walking towards me calling my name. There were two of him, no wait four maybe five of him. How was he doing that? I couldn't think anymore as the world went black and my knees buckled underneath me. The last thing I felt were two cold arms catching me before I hit the ground.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward's voice said again. He had his left hand under my head and his right on my face trying to wake me up. "Bella talk to me, can you hear me?" his worried voice said again. "Are you alive?" Not that I wanted to, I did anyways to make him happy and to show him I _was_ alive. I opened my eyes slowly so they could adjust to the light. I waited for the room to come into focus. I tried closing and opening my eyes to help but it didn't really work, I just ended up looking at the ground until I thought everything was normal again. "Bella?" his voice said my name again. He was leaning over me as I laid there on the floor, his eyes watching me even more closely now. "Are you alright?" I sighed, closed my eyes and turned my head away from him. His ice cold hand was still underneath my head which made me tremble. "Can you move," he asked me, "Here, try sitting up," He suggested and he pulled me up into a sitting position, "Is that better?"

"A little," My voice was shaky as I said that, "I think I just need a moment."

"I think you're in shock," His voice serious, "Maybe I shouldn't have forced you over here."

"I had it coming I guess," I told him as I tried to even out my breathing, "I made you promise to tell me everything."

"That is true in a way Bella but I forced you to come over my house today."

"So if you're not human…" My voice faded and I looked away. If he wasn't human then what was he? My heart began to race again, my breathing quickening too. "What are you then?"

"You look rather pale Bella," Edward told me and he put his hand on my cheek, "Perhaps you should lay back down?"

"I'm fine Edward just answer my question," I said a little too fast and he looked taken back by it, "I'm sorry," I sighed, "It's just _most_ people I meet…well they happen to be human."

"Most?" he questioned, "You know more?"

"Well your family I guess." I told him confused.

"_Anyone_ else?" he asked me with questioning eyes.

"Why should there be?" I asked him. What was he hiding from me now? If anything he is acting like he knows something I don't. That wouldn't surprise me actually since he can read minds and I can't. He can read minds! So he must know what I'm thinking. What if he thinks I'm a complete freak? Okay Bella way to be, I'm worried that he will think I'm a freak but yet he's the one who _can_ read minds. "Edward?"

"Are you afraid of me now?" his voice low, frustrated, and grim.

"No," I lied and looked away. I slowly stood up and he did the same copying me.

"You're mendacious."

I stared at him blankly, "I'm what?" I guess my vocabulary was weak.

He sighed looking at me, "Smart at everything but words I guess?" He asked, "Mendacious…" I was confused now, "Okay how about something less difficult," He paused, "You meaning you, Bella, you _are_ lying to me."

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair Bella?" he asked me, watching me as I walked back over to his couch and sat down. He didn't move however, he just stood there.

"You can read minds, unlike others here with you who oh I don't know…cant." He stood there just staring at me. Moments passed by until he started to walk towards me. When he reached the couch he didn't sit down, instead he lowered his body so he was staring at me head on. "So it's true then. You can read my thoughts and you think I'm a crazy freak?"

He laughed at that, "A crazy freak?" he questioned, "Come on Bella be reasonable. I think you're anything but crazy, and you are definitely not a freak." He half smiled at me, I looked away. "If you ask me, I think you are the most amazing girl I've ever met."

I smiled at that, "Really?"

"Yes," Edward gently put his hands on mine, ice cold hands meeting warm ones. "And no, I can't read your mind Bella." Disappointment visible in his voice now.

"What do you mean," I whispered, "You said you could hear Mike's thoughts…so why can't you hear mine?"

"I don't know Bella, I really don't. It's like something in your mind is keeping me out. Something stronger than me holding me back. I hate it."

"Well," I told him, "It's nice to know that I'm unreadable," That was a relief. With everything going on I didn't want to scare him off by my stupid thoughts. "So what are you?"

Edward waited, his eyes locked with mine, "You really want to know?"

It was a weird feeling it's like I did but something inside of me didn't want to know. I didn't know if I could handle with truth but I wanted it more than anything. What is the worst thing that could happen besides me being terrified of Edward? Not much I guess. Truth be told I was already scared I just didn't want him to know that. Then I finally said the words, the words that would make him answer. The words that scared me half to death. "Yes, I _really_ want to know."

"Are you sure?" he asked me again.

'_No_.' I thought as soon as he asked. I think he was just testing me or my answer really. Tying to see if it would change or if I would just respond slower or quicker than last time. "Yes, I'm sure Edward. I want to know."

"I'm a vampire," his voice no louder than a whisper, "I _was_ born on June twentieth in 1901," I looked at him shocked. _1901_. How old was he then. "I was suffering severely of the Spanish Influenza in Chicago 1918, Carlisle, he saved me. If it wasn't for him being my doctor, I wouldn't be here right now."

"He saved you?" I asked him confused, "Why?"

"He watched my parents die before me and he knew it was only a matter of time before I died as well. I was the first to join him; he didn't find Esme until later. We don't kill humans Bella, if that's what you're thinking. He saved me because he wanted to because there was no one left who would notice if I was missing. I was alone and Carlisle was too. It was risky because he didn't know if he was going to kill me or not, but I guess it worked. Because of him, I'm alive."

"Do you ever wish different?" I nearly whispered.

"I used to at first, yes, but now," he paused looking at me closely, "Never."

"How old are you?" I asked him again.

"Well if you do the math correctly," he said sarcastically, "I am around one hundred and eight years old." He waited then asked, "Does that bother you, the age difference?"

I thought about that for a moment and smiled, "Age is only a number." I told him and he raised his eyebrows, "My parents where two years apart, and his friend at work is five with his wife."

He laughed at me and moved up to sit next to me on the couch. "Bella, your seventeen and I'm old enough to be your great, great grandfather."

"It's only a number," I whispered and looked away, "Why should it matter anyways?"

"It shouldn't, but Bella, are you sure you want to be _involved_ with someone like me?"

"Yes," I said are faces were nearly inches apart. He looked like he was trying to fight something off, his thoughts maybe. He moved his face down slowly so that his cold lips met mine. He kissed me slowly moving his lips with mine as he wrapped his arms around me, slowly and carefully. I felt his tongue move across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. He kissed me slowly as he explored my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer not wanting him to stop. As soon as I did that he pulled away. My eyes fluttered open to see him half smiling at me. My heart stopped and he laughed.

"Excited are we?" he asked me still smiling, "Your hearts beating so fast, He said making me blush and he exhaled, "It's soothing."

I looked away and my eyes happened to land on the clock. It read seven twenty-three. My eyes widened in horror. Charlie. "Edward, I have to get home, Charlie, he's going to kill me." I stood up panicking again.

"Bella it's alright," he told me standing up, "I will have you home before he gets there."

"My truck…"

He cut me off, "Alice dropped it off awhile ago actually."

"How?"

He smiled at me and his voice got low, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

As he was driving me home I couldn't stop thinking about earlier. Though he never did answer my last question. Maybe Alice stole my keys from my book bag and drove it home, or maybe she broke into it and cut the wires. I hope she didn't do that because then my truck would be ruined…unless she had it fixed too. I wonder if Alice has super strength and she pushed it home? Can Alice fly? I wonder what else the Cullen family can do. With Edward reading minds, who knows what the rest can do. Edward was at my house in no time. He got out and walked me to the door; I unlocked it and opened the door. I walked inside and put my things down and turned around to find him standing by the door. He didn't come in. I smiled and walked back to him. "Charlie is almost here," He told me and sighed, "Perhaps I should go."

"Charlie shouldn't mind," I told him, "After all it's for a project right?"

"I guess so," he told me and sighed as Charlie pulled up to the house and parked behind Edward's car, "He thinks I'm in the process of leaving after um," he trailed off, looking down at the floor. "Let's just say he thinks you had me over without his knowledge. So we might need to clear that up first, unless you want to get yelled at for _apparently_ having sex with me." My eyes widened at what he just say. "Yeah it's what he thinks." Wow had my dad just crossed from normal, protective, loving dad to assuming impossible things.

Charlie walked up the porch steps and stopped when he reached us, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything now." He asked looking at Edward, "Where you just leaving?"

"No actually I just got here a minute ago," Edwards voice was honest and calm. How did he do that without panicking? I guess he had a hundred years or so to practice. "I came by hoping Bella would help me out with my English Essay."

"Oh," Charlie said surprised, "Well I guess I don't really have a problem with that. Why don't you come on in then, Edward." I smiled and moved aside so Charlie and Edward could get in. Charlie took off his jacket and hat along with his gun, putting it where he always did. Edward took his jacket off putting it on the hooks next to mine and Charlie's. "I'll be down here so I expect good behavior, and I will come up to check on you. So don't do anything stupid because you're up there and I'm down here."

We exchanged glances and walked upstairs to my room. Edward put my book bag on my bed. I guess I missed when he grabbed it, "We might need it in case he doesn't _believe_ us." He told me, sitting down in front of my computer, leaning back in my chair.

"That's fine," I said sitting down on my bed, taking my math homework out as Edward began to spin around in my chair.

"Want help?" he asked me.

I looked up at him to find him staring at me, he stopped spinning. "I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I questioned.

"I can't," he said and walked over towards me, "You just look confused and I was only asking you Bella, you don't have to cut my head off."

"Well I guess you're a genius by now so I'll take your offer." I told him as he sat down so he was touching me. My eyes locked with his again and the world disappeared. I was about to turn back to my homework but his lips caught mine as he began to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His arms were around my waist and he moved me so I was now straddling his lap. He pulled me closer to him closing the space between us, his cold body touching mine. I shivered in his arms and we continued to kiss. His lips then left mine and went down to my neck. He then froze and pushed me off of him but not too hard. He went over to my computer and opened a program and started typing, or I thought he was. It all happened so fast that it was a blur, and then Charlie walked in holding the phone.

"Are you kids hungry?" he asked, "I'm ordering pizza and I want to know how much I need to order."

I looked at Edward curiously, can he eat human food. Maybe that's why Jasper likes to play with his food so much. I knew I was hungry, I just didn't know if Edward was. "I'm not too hungry." Edward told him looking at me.

"Bells?" he asked waiting for my answer before calling.

"I guess just get one dad," I told him and he walked away dialing numbers. "That was close."

"Sorry," Edward said getting up, coming back to me, "I wasn't paying attention to him," he admitted, "I was kind of distracted."

"Are you distracted now?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Not really," his voice low, "Why?"

"Just wondering," I looked away from him. I could tell he was trying to figure out something. "So math homework."

"It's already done," he told me, I was confused, I didn't even start it and it was finished. He picked it up and showed me. It was done and it was my handwriting.

"When did I…"

"I did it for you so we could talk. I hope you don't mind." He told me and smiled.

"That's _cheating_ Edward," I said and paused. He did it for me…when? "Edward may I ask you when _you_ did this?"

"Just before your dad walked in," he simply said, "I did that really quick so he would think we were working on something and then I went to your computer and started my English essay."

"What?" I asked in disbelief, "You did all of that in five seconds?"

"I type fast."

I looked at him inquisitively and got up. I walked over to the computer and looked at the screen to see how much he had typed in five seconds. He had three pages about Romeo and Juliet. "How did you manage to do this and my math homework in five seconds?" I couldn't believe this, "It's not fair!"

He laughed at me, "Bella, life is not _fair_ you should know that by now," he told me, "It's not hard for me to do homework you know. I actually get it all done in a minute."

"Show off."

"Oh don't be so down on yourself Bella, everyone is different in their own way," He assured me, "Besides I actually don't need to go to school but since I'm _seventeen_ it's kind of required."

"Ever heard of being home schooled?" What a stupid question to ask him, of course he has.

"Well I guess that could be an option yes, but Bella," he told me to playfully, "I see my family all the time and it is nice to blend in if you know what I mean?" he put his hand on mine and he slowly started to move it up my arm making me shiver.

"I think you're lying to me."

"About blending in?" he asked me, "Bella, I'm not lying to you trust me, we do like a change every once in awhile you know."

"I didn't mean about that Edward," I sighed. Why was he messing with me like this? I think he finds it fun or something, but all its really doing is driving me crazy.

"Then what did you mean?" his cold breath hitting my ear. He was so close to me know.

"I meant about you not being able to read my thoughts," his hand stopped moving and he pulled back, "I think you can."

"Do you know?" his voice was anything but sarcastic. "Do you really think I would lie to you Bella?"

Did he really have to ask that? I mean sure he is honest with me when he wants to be but for all I know he could be pretending. It just didn't make sense. Why could he not hear my thoughts? "I don't know Edward; you could be protecting me from something. That or you don't want me to know because then I will continue to have crazy thoughts."

"Crazy thoughts," he repeated, "Bella come on don't go killing yourself about whose minds I can and cannot read."

"So you can then?"

"Maybe I can," he simply said and took my hand, "Maybe I can't…does it matter?"

"Yes Edward, it matters to me." I told him, "Why won't you just give me your honest answer." I begged.

"Okay then," he folded his arms across his chest letting go of my hand. His eyes searched mine, studying them carefully. "What do you want to know in specific detail about what I can or can't do?"

That was hardly fair. I wanted to know a lot of things he was capable of but I didn't know how to put everything in specific detail. I thought about how to word this, letting time pass by with Edward watching me closely. "Okay Edward, can you hear any of my thoughts and…" I paused when he raised his eyebrows, "No wait let me reword that." He smiled at me and laughed, "Edward," he looked at me with a smile on his face. He looked so sexy sitting there on my bed, smiling like that should be illegal. I closed my eyes and then opened them again to see his smile gone. "Can you hear anything what so ever inside my head, like what I'm thinking or memories from my past, or maybe future thoughts?"

"Future thoughts?" he questioned, "Well that would be _Alice_ who can see the future," he told me and his smile reappeared, "And for your thoughts…" he trailed off and looked away, "Let's just say I can but I can't."

"What does that mean?" I questioned scared, "You can but you can't?"

"Well I _can_ hear your thoughts yes, but unlike everyone else's yours are so _quiet_ that I can only hear them if we are _alone_." He told me, "It is not easy if I want to hear what you're thinking. It takes a lot of _energy_ so most of the time I try not to…unlike now."

My eyes widened in shock, "Your reading my mind?"

A smirk went across his face, "Trying to, but _you_ are making it so hard."

**Authors** **note**: I hope you liked it sorry it's not the best chapter. I actually had a hard time writing this. I did have over 30 reviews, so I'm sorry I made you guys wait. Please tell me what you think and maybe what you'd like to see happen next.

Next chapter will have Mike in it and Jacob and Jess so tell me what you think you want to see happen.

Review please.


	9. Updating today or tomorrow

Story to be updated tonight or tomorrow morning! So keep a look out for it. If you liked my other story Detention it has 2 new chapters up and running for you to read aswell.


	10. Chapter 9

**Married at Seventeen**

**Authors Note: I'm back and sorry for the year wait won't happen again. I hope you like this chapter I made it nice and long for everyone to enjoy. **

**Chapter 9**

"I'm making it hard?" I questioned him confused. "How in the world am I possibly making it hard?"

"Well for one thing Bella, you're thinking about so many things at once I can't make any of it out." He assured me. "It would really help me out now if it was only one thing at a time?"

"Oh so now you're asking me to help you out?" that seemed to make him smile. "Well what would I get in return?"

Edward raised his eyebrows and smiled, "It depends on what it is you want exactly?"

"Well I'm just not that kind of girl." I looked back down at my finished math homework in disbelief and closed my book.

"What kind of girl?" Edward questioned me.

"You know the kind of girl who will do anything to pleasure the guy or anything she really doesn't want to do." I said uncomfortably and looked up at him, "That's just not who I am and that's what Mike wanted me to be and I really don't think I could take being pressured from someone else at the moment."

"So you think I'm going to pressure you into doing things with me Bella?" I looked down as he asked me this I just couldn't look him in the eyes, I felt really stupid now for even bringing it up. "Well if that's the case then I think I should tell you now I'm just not that kind of guy." After that he laughed. "It's late I should probably get going and let you and your dad enjoy your pizza."

"You don't eat normal food do you?" I couldn't help but ask as I stood up with him.

"Normal to me or normal to you?" he stepped back slightly. "Because normal to me is people like you but normal to you is just food?"

"I guess so?"

He laughed at me. "Yes we can eat food like you eat daily it just doesn't taste like anything to us anymore like it used to when we were alive. So if you asked me to eat pizza I could it would just taste like dirt in a way."

"That can't taste good at all?" I asked. "Would food fill you up or would it just make things worse?"

"Well no not exactly, see we crave blood to us that is or only food. My family is different so we hunt animals." He paused. "Think of it like this, eating animals would be like you living off of tofu or being a vegetarian."

"Sounds like that would really suck for you?"

"In ways yes it does because it doesn't taste the same but it keeps us from killing people and let lets us walk around humans without going crazy enough to actually hurt them."

"So the day you met me…"

"I wanted to kill you, yes." He whispered finishing my sentence for me. "I should get going I need to talk to Carlisle." After that he headed out my door and soon enough he was in his own car driving away.

I went downstairs and met my dad in the living room. He had a can of Pepsi one the table for me and a can of his favorite beer in front of him with the pizza box open on the table. "It's nice and hot Bells." Charlie told me and I grabbed a slice sitting next to him. "So is Edward gone I take it?"

"Yeah he didn't want to intrude." I took a bit from the pizza. Pepperoni with mushrooms…he must want something, great now I have to sit through another lecture of his. "So what's up?"

"Billy and I were wondering if you'd maybe consider going out with Jacob." He cleared his throat. "Or well to his schools dance that is so he won't have to go alone?"

"Um no offence or anything but me and dancing don't get along what so ever…in fact it hates me." I stated and he laughed.

"Well no one said you had to dance with him just go and keep him company is all Bells." Charlie told me. "It would make both me and Billy happy and consider it as a peace offering to getting your phone back tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it." I lied. It's not that I don't like Jacob or anything he's a good friend but I haven't actually spent time with him since I was twelve. Besides I wouldn't want him thinking that it was a date when it really wasn't, that and it'd probably get Mikes attention. I sighed. Mike. Great what am I going to do about him tomorrow at school when I obviously didn't want to be with him if I was attracted to Edward?

Edward…

Is it possible for a vampire to love someone or even be with a human? I wonder what his parents really think about him telling me. His dad, Carlisle seemed pretty excited for him to tell me which is odd. I think if anything he would want a secret like this kept quiet and no one finding out. Edward's nice to me and I don't think he'd actually kill me…and Mikes a complete control freak let alone Charlie now officially HATES him with a passion. Even if I forgave Mike he would never be allowed back inside my house without Charlie holding a gun at all times. Maybe I should take a break from all men and just finish this project and go my separate ways. I wonder if he'd mind. It's not because I don't like him and want to see what happens between us I just can't stand being sad all the time and bossed around. He's gentile with me and he wants to protect me which is a good thing and he is very smart for someone being over a hundred.

I went up to my room in silence just thinking to myself. Rayne, my fake child was sleeping or well it looked like it. Maybe this assignment was for the best after all. If I would have been paired with Mike who knows how he would of actually acted or how he would of treated the baby or pay much attention to it at all. Makes me wonder about Jessica and how he is treating her as his fake wife. Although he probably has no idea she actually likes him. I found that out after a month of dating him and I felt really bad that I just moved here and took the one guy she really wanted to be with. Well I would tell her that she could have him but I don't want him to treat her the same way he treated me. I guess the only thing is to let time tell.

"_BELLA!" Jessica screamed my name. "What in the world are we doing out in the woods? Its freezing."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked her then froze. We were indeed out in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. "How did we get here Jess?" I asked and went next to her._

"_You were very upset and ran from school. I followed you to make sure you were alright but you just kept going." Jess said which didn't make sense. It wasn't even morning the day never ended and she's telling me I missed a whole day. "Not to be a party killer but could we head back into town?"_

"_What did you say?" my voice became a whisper. _

"_I said can we leave now?" her voice changed._

"_Jess your voice…" I trailed off as I looked at her. Where she was standing she was gone. "What in the…JESS!" I screamed and started heading through the forest looking for my best friend. "Where are you? Come on this isn't funny!"_

"_No its not." A deep voice said and I turned around and became face to face with Edward. "All alone in the woods at night are we?" he smiled. "To bad no one can hear you scream. I mean did you really think we'd let you go freely since you know who we are?" He ran at me tackling me to the ground biting my neck before I could even blink. _

"Bella." I heard Charlie's voice say. "Bells wake up." He shook me harder and I sat up screaming. "Hey now Bells you alright?"

My breathing was very fast and my voice unstable as I replied, "Just a bad dream is all."

"Alright well you should get ready for school its almost seven." He told me. "Have you made up your mind about that dance?"

"Um yeah I guess I'll go just as long as he knows it's just as a friend." I muttered and it made him smile.

"Good now here is your phone." He handed it to me. "Just don't run up the bill again." He stood up for a moment then walked out.

"Holy shit." I whispered to myself and walked over to the window scared that my dream might actually come true.

I arrived at school ten minutes before class started with Rayne in my arms and my book bag behind me wanting this day to already be over. "Bella over here!" Angela yelled waving me over towards Eric's van her baby next to her waist. "Hey so I heard about you and Mike. Well the whole school heard him yelling yesterday. Don't let him boss you around like that. Take control."

"Uh thanks Angela. Have you seen Jess around by any chance?" I asked keeping watch on the parking lot. "I need to talk to her."

"I think she's in the cafeteria with Mike discussing their baby arrangements?" Angela said smiling really big at her child. "If you want I can walk you there?"

"No thanks Angela that um…that won't be necessary."

"Hi Edward." Eric said as he came up to Angela. "How's it going?"

"Uh it's going' fine." He said with a puzzled look and turned to me. "Can we talk?" I nodded my head and we walked away from Eric's van. "Look about yesterday I know that was a lot to take in and honestly it would of freaked me out if someone told me that so I was just wondering how you were holding up?"

"Oh no it's cool really." I lied still freaked out about my dream.

"Are you sure?" he questioned me.

"Yes positive why do you ask?" Just keep thinking about a million things at once then he can't tell that I'm actually lying to him.

"Well because my parents wanted to invite you over for dinner Friday night you know to get to know you better since they didn't really get to talk to you yesterday in all."

"For dinner?" I muttered out. "As in I'm the meal?"

"What? No Bella like I told you last night I'm protective over you and well if we are going to try and make this work we minus well do it right." He assured me stepping closer. "If anything my house with my family is the safest place on earth."

"Sure yeah that totally makes sense Friday it is." I faked a smile and the warning bell rang. "We should get going." I started to walk away from him but he managed to get in front of me before I could take a step.

"If this means anything I'm glad you know about me." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips and I couldn't help but lean into him, baby Rayne crushed between us. He pulled away and looked at the baby. "This way everything's out and we won't have to live a lie. I'll take him for the first few classes since you had him all night."

"Yeah thanks." I managed to say and walked to English class leaving my worst fear behind me with my child…

"So Bells I was thinking and about last night I didn't mean any of it I was just so overworked and I'm totally going to apologize to your dad and everything." Mike told me in a whisper so the teacher would notice. "I just wasn't myself and that Cullen freak got me pissed and well you know he was just in the way like usual. Babe I never meant to upset you or your dad that's the last thing I ever want to happen. So how about after school you come to my place and we can actually talk like talk without whispering and work things out. I love you Isabella and I really don't want to lose you, you mean the world to me. I mean I did after all tell you to stop talking to him which you chose to ignore me so if anything this is all your fault we have to fix this with your dad not mine. There is no way in hell you are ending this because your mine and this isn't over until I say it is Isabella. I own you, you are mine and will be until the day you die whether you like it or not and there is nothing your fake ass husband can do about it. " Wow did he really think I was that stupid? That anything he says can make up for everything he's done. I mean I am kind of in away with Edward and if I told Mike that right now he'd flip and we'd both get in trouble. I didn't want to hurt him that's the last thing I wanted to do but also the first for how he treated me. After all Edward has only known me for maybe five days now and he trusts me this much to tell me the biggest secret in the entire world. "Bella?"

"I don't know Mike." I whispered back and looked down at my books. If I were to look to my left I'd see Jessica who was totally crazy about Mike who is too busy to notice because he supposedly now loves me? That's fair I guess. Theoretically speaking I would be safer with Edward over Mike any day well at least emotionally. Physically speaking I think Edward could kill me in a blink of an eye if he got pissed where the worst thing Mike could do was hit me.

"Well Bella what's there not to know about?" He asked. "I am your boyfriend after all yours not anyone else's. Well maybe for that stupid ass project I'm married but so is everyone else and I don't even wear that damn ring." He showed me his left hand where he was supposed to be wearing that ring for points was not there. "It's just a stupid grade I mean he can't actually fail a student for not wanting to wear a fake wedding band. If I were to actually wear a real one it would be ours." He assured me.

"Can you like shut up I'm trying to pay attention here." Jessica finally butted in. '_THANK YOU JESS!' I screamed in my head. _

"Fine after class we will talk." Mike said and turned around in his seat.

I spent the rest of the class plotting my escape to avoid Mike at all costs. Maybe if I decide to stay after and talk to the teacher about that essay assignment on Anne Frank and keep talking till the bell rings then he would have no choice but to go to his next class.

"Alright class dismissed." Are teacher told us and five seconds later the school bell went off. I started to walk slowly up to him as everyone else ran out and found Edward walking through the door. I smiled in relief.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"This is my next class." He handed me baby Rayne with a smile. "Do you want me to walk you to your next class? I noticed Newton's outside the door and my guess is he's waiting for you so I know he won't do anything with me next to you."

"Sure that sounds great." We walked outside and right past Mike. "So how was gym?"

"Oh fun we played dodge ball and killed the other team." He said with a laugh. "Well not literally but we were pretty awesome. I've actually never played that game before it's actually quiet enjoyable."

"Well I'm glad you had a fun time." We were now standing outside of my history class. "What did you do with Rayne?"

"Oh he watched us destroy them with the gym teacher." He grinned at me. "Should I walk you to your next class as well or do you think Mike will go away?" we looked at each other. "I'll be here when the bell rings Bella." Then he headed back to his English class. I would say it was a bit weird being walked to and from class but it did keep Mike away from me for the meantime. Now with it being lunchtime and there being no teachers around I'm sure Mike will lose it.

"Hey guys is it alright if Bella sits with us today?" Edward asked his family.

"Of course it is I saw her coming so I got her some food." Alice said with a smile. "I mean she is looking kind of pale so I just thought it would help."

"Thank you Alice." I said and sat down in the chair Edward pulled out for me.

"So do you like to play with your food too?" Jasper asked me.

"I think I prefer to eat it actually." I said and laughed. "But hey its cool if you do I don't mind."

"Well I do." Alice said. "It surely is not you acting your age."

"So he's supposed to act what like he's on his death bed Alice?" Rosalie suggested. "Will that be more convent?"

"I'm not sure that's what she meant Rosalie." Emmett said laughing.

"Well I like to be a child every once in awhile it's fun." Jasper smiled as he finished his green bean fence. "Heads up it's the jerk off." Jasper said nodding towards the doors.

"What's his mood?" Rosalie asked.

"He wants to kill me and is looking for any site of a teacher before he comes over here." I told them and picked up Bella's water bottle and took a drink. "And what do you know no teachers in sight." He set the bottle rather hard on the table shaking it.

"Hey Cullen!" Mike yelled. "I think we need to talk and I mean now!" he was halfway to the table and Edward didn't even move. "See Bella is my girl not yours and I'll be damned if you even dare try to take her away. The only way this ends is if I die!" the next thing anyone knew was Mike was laying on his back gasping for air with Rosalie standing over him.

"You stay the hell away from my family and is you so as dare try anything on Bella here I will kill you!" Rosalie yelled then went back over next to Emmett and sat down with the whole cafeteria staring at her.

**A/N:** Soooooooooooooo what do you think?? Leave me a review and let me know. If you love this story check out my other one Detention! Review!!!!!!!! (^_^)


End file.
